ATW Book 1:All These Poses of Classical Torture
by pandorabox82
Summary: What if a certain hated aunt were not all that she appeared? What if she was to be used as a secret weapon, to destroy Harry?
1. Part 1

A Tangled Web

Book One:

All These Poses of Classical Torture

By: pandorabox82

AKA: Steph

Disclaimer: This story you are about to read is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you are a minor, leave now. That said, here follows the standard disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am not anywhere near JKR's writing style because I am not her. I just happen to be borrowing her characters for a little bit so I can get this story out of me. Don't sue, because I am a typical college student, and have nothing.

Author's Notes: This story came from weird and wonderful places in my mind. Please keep in mind that this is book one of five planned. Please go read the prologue to this, entitled "Eternity in the Palm of Our Hands" to understand some direction that I am going in. Also, there is a mention of a certain daytime television show. 50 points to your house if you can identify it! I would like to thank all the gals at Snape's Secret Cabinet who gave me some really good ideas for this. Also, I want to thank my bouncer, Lynne, without whom this story would never have taken on the scope that it has. She's kept me in check, and pointed out ways that seem more consistent and in character. And as always, this story is dedicated to my angel, my muse, Gretchen.

'Sisters, especially twins, are meant to get along. But when you're in the shadow of another, you'll do anything to get noticed. That's why I did it, sent the owl back with her no and my yes, even though I'd never asked her if she wanted to go. It was my turn to shine in something. She was always Mum's little helper, learning to become the perfect housewife. No, I was never for things like that. I think I really hurt her, though, pulling that little stunt. She never knew about it, of course, yet still, I took away something from her, made her bitter and resentful. She was never meant for the shadows, yet that's where I forced her to be.

'Now we both have children of our own, and as I look at my son's face, I wonder about what might have been, had I been willing to share the spotlight. Maybe she would still love me; maybe she wouldn't have married that awful Muggle. I'll never know, and that's what bothers me most, the fact that she could have been happy if I hadn't interfered.

'Voldemort wants my son. If I die, and James dies, he goes to Petunia. I just hope she can love him as she once loved me. I know that's wishful thinking, but one always needs hope in times like these. Hope is the only thing keeping me up right now. Hope for a reconciled future. Maybe tomorrow, I'll write her, and tell her the secret I've kept for so long. Maybe…'

__

From the diary of Lily Potter, dated 31-10-1982

Of course, tomorrow never came and Petunia never knew about the truth that had so plagued her sister. Lily's diary, along with some other articles from the home at Godric's Hollow were boxed up and taken to Lucius Malfoy's manor in hopes that they could be of use one day in the resurrection of their fallen Lord. They were all but forgotten about until one day, nineteen years later, Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son, went exploring the grounds of the manor that was now his.

"Mother, I found this box in the basement. Do you know what the pass-code is for it? Nothing I try works."

Narcissa took one look at the gilt-edged box and gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"In the basement, Mother. Were you even listening to me?"

"Try 'Necromancy'." As soon as that word was uttered from Narcissa's lips, the clasps on the box sprung open, revealing various items. Draco pulled out the two wands at the top.

"Let me guess, this stuff once belonged to Lily and James Potter?" As he continued pulling more items out, he wondered what his father had been thinking in keeping all this junk. At the bottom of the box was a small, leather-bound book. Putting everything back into the box, he thumbed through it, nothing the feminine handwriting that filled the pages. "Mother, what's this?"

She looked at the book in her son's hands. "That is Lily's diary. She recorded in it her life, starting with her arrival at Hogwarts. Your father never found any useful information in it, so he stowed it away with the rest of their things."

Draco flipped to the end of the book, stopping in the month of October 1982. As he read, he walked to the library, and took a seat in front of the fire. "Voldemort after Harry, Sirius convincing James to make Peter our Secret Keeper - why? Home to Godric's Hollow. Severus warned us of a coming attack by Voldemort - James didn't believe him, but I'm not so sure he was lying." Draco read through these entries, noting Severus' warning. Finally, he came to the last page, dated the day of Voldemort's downfall. As he read about what she'd done to her own sister, he swore aloud. "Fuck, she did that to her own sister? The little bitch should have been a Slytherin." Then he called out to his mother, "Mother, come here!"

A few moments later, she appeared. "Yes, Draco?"

"Mother, did you know Lily had a sister, a twin in fact?"

"No, I didn't. Is it important?"

"Yes, very. The war may have just been won." Standing, he gave his mother a long, passionate kiss before leading her to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, he pushed Narcissa onto the bed and bound her wrists to the posts at the headboard. After he's shed his clothes, he slowly and methodically began to tear off his mother's clothing. A look of mischief filled her eyes as he bent over and began to kiss her once more. Suddenly breaking off the kiss, Draco conjured up two clothespins, and then joined her on the bed.

Again, he kissed her on the lips and then began to drag his lips down her neck, nipping at the hollow of her throat, continuing on down until he'd reached one of her breasts. He took the nipple into his mouth, and began to suckle her, as he once had when he was a baby. He swirled his tongue around the peak, occasionally worrying the bud with his teeth. When he was certain it could not get any harder, he removed his lips, took one of the clothespins and attached it to her nipple.

Narcissa screamed in pain at the shock of having the hurtful pinch on her sensitive nipple. Soon, though, the pain receded into a dull ache, and she was moaning with pleasure as Draco repeated his ministrations on her other nipple. Once more, when he was sure the tip could get no harder, he released her and attached the second clothespin. This time, Narcissa felt a wave of pleasure overtake her body.

Draco resumed kissing her, moving in a straight line down her body, finally stopping at her dripping cunt. Opening her with his fingers, he began to lick and suck on her clit. Soon Narcissa was gasping and moaning, bucking her hips, trying to get him closer to her. As the waves of her orgasm washed over her, she felt her son thrust into her welcoming body. Having not fully come down from her first orgasm, Narcissa was soon begging and moaning for Draco to give her release. It fell on deaf ears as Draco continued to thrust harder and harder, driving her up to the greatest heights of passion she'd ever known. Suddenly, she was falling fast into a black abyss. Her muscles tightened on Draco's prick, bringing him with her.

Exhausted, they both fell asleep, a tangle of limbs. In his sleep, Draco smiled, his brain already planning what to do to the last of Potter's family.

The next day, Draco summoned his three closest henchmen to his side at Malfoy Manor. His plan was in place, now all he had to do was find where they lived. That would be Blaise's job - no one suspected her of being a traitor.

"Draco, why are we here?"

"Because, Goyle, I have a plan that will swing the war from stalemate to our side winning."

"How do you plan to do that, Draco?"

"By unleashing a secret weapon on the world, Blaise. And you'll all help me achieve this goal. Crabbe, Goyle - you're going to be able to really torture some people. Blaise, I need you to find out where Harry Potter's aunt and uncle live, preferably within the next two days. I want all of you to stay here with us until we set into motion Operation Phoenix Strike. Any questions?"

"Uh, Draco, what do we want with them?"

"Crabbe, that will be revealed to you in time, which we don't have much of. Blaise, go now, and don't come back until you have that address."

"Yes, Draco," she replied before she apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Asking around, she quickly found out the address from when of the senior Deatheaters who had connections. She then apparated back to the manse.

"Back so soon, Blaise?" Draco drawled.

"Yes. We're looking for Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Excellent, Blaise, excellent. Okay, now from what I heard, Harry's cousin is twenty, his aunt is forty, and his uncle is forty-five. They shouldn't be that hard to subdue. Here's what's going to happen…"

Three days later, Operation Phoenix Strike was set into motion. Once they had apparated to the house, they hid under Draco's invisibility cloak, waiting for Vernon and Dudley to return home. At 2 o'clock, Vernon pulled into the driveway, with Dudley in the passenger seat. They got out and walked into the house.

As soon as the front door closed, the four moved into action. Blaise and Draco put a shield around the house, blocking any sensors from detecting use of magic, and from anyone noticing something was wrong. When the shield was in place, Crabbe and Goyle knocked down the front door. As they ran in Draco shouted, "Remember - don't hurt the woman!"

Petunia briskly walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, to see what the commotion was. When she saw the four with their wands out, she gave a gasp. "What do you freaks think you're doing here? We've had enough trouble with Harry to last us two lifetimes! Leave, now!"

This made Blaise very angry. So angry that she forgot about what Draco had ordered them not to do, and walked up to Petunia, slapping her across the face, hard. "Bitch, we're here to give you trouble!"

"Blaise, behave! You, _Quietus_!"

Petunia tried to yell at the young man who seemed to be the head of this attack, but found she couldn't speak a word. Much to her mortification, tears began to fall. Breaking from Blaise's light grasp, she made a run for the door.

"Petunia, I wouldn't do that if I were you! Blaise, get her!"

Blaise ran after her, catching her when Petunia tripped over the lip of the fallen door. Roughly, Blaise yanked her to her feet, and pulled Petunia over to where Draco stood. "That wasn't very smart, bitch. You're only making it harder on yourself," Blaise hissed in her ear.

"Now, Petunia, we don't want to injure you, so please, don't try that little trick again," Draco said soothingly.

Those words sent a chill of terror down Petunia's spine, and she suddenly realised that she was in way over her head.

"Now, I'm going to release you from the _Quietus_, and I want you to answer my questions with the right answers, the answers I want. Do you understand?"

Petunia nodded her head vigorously in response.

"Very good, Petunia. _Finite Incantatum_! Now, are you a witch?"

"No! I was never associated with those freaks!"

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Well, that's interesting. Now, where are your husband and son?"

Petunia fell silent, not willing to betray her family. Minutes passed, and still Petunia refused to speak. Finally Draco grew tired of her resistance.

"You leave me no choice, my dear Petunia. _Emoveo Induvia Omnino_!" Crabbe and Goyle gave a lascivious grunt of pleasure as Petunia looked down at her now nude body. Giving a slight moan, she passed out.

"Blaise, wake her up."

"With pleasure, Draco!"

"Blaise, remember I said not to hurt her."

"Oh, all right. Fine, I'll do it the long way." She conjured up a thing of smelling salts and opened it beneath Petunia's nose. Slowly, Petunia returned to the waking world.

"Now, Petunia, tell me where they are, and I'll give you your clothes back. Isn't that fair?"

"I don't want to betray them. They're my life," Petunia replied, silent tears running down her face.

"All I want to do is play a game with them. Please don't make things any more difficult, my Pet."

She bowed her head in defeat, and whispered, "They're in the kitchen."

"And where is the kitchen, Pet?"

"At the end of the hall that I came from."

"Thank you, Pet. Crabbe, Goyle! Bring them to me! _Finite Incantatum_!"

"Yes, Draco!," they replied in tandem, before lumbering off to the kitchen. The duo returned a few moments later, levitating Dudley and Vernon in front of them. "Here you are, Draco."

"Thank you," he replied before turning to completely face Petunia. "Now, my Pet, I know something that you do not. You are a witch, but you've so buried your powers that it will take a lot to get them out of you. Which is why I waited until I was sure Vernon and Dudley were home. They're going to help me pull you're magic out."

"But I'm not magical! How many times must I repeat this? I never got a precious owl from the freak school. Surely that proves it?"

"We all make mistakes, my Pet. Now, say good-bye to them, my Pet."

Tearfully, she made her way over to them. She stopped first at Vernon. "I'm so sorry. I never figured we'd be important enough to be bothered by Harry's world. I never thought I was magical, that was always Lily, but even now, I'm still not certain. Please, forgive me." Vernon never responded, in fact he looked away from her the entire time she was talking to him. Giving up, she moved on to Dudley, who had fearful tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You've grown so much, Dudley. I'm proud of you, never forget that, okay? Even if I'm not here to tell you that again in the future, Mummy is very proud of you."

"Mummy, don't go, who's going to cook for me and clean for me, and stuff?"

"You'll have to do that on your own, from now on, my little Duddy-kins."

"That's enough, Pet. Come back by Blaise now!" Hanging her head, she shuffled back to her captor, and meekly let her arms be held onto once more.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to begin," Draco said as he pointed his wand at the couch. In a few moments, the couch changed from the light floral print into a steel pig-roaster. Draco lit it up and turned back to the group, pulling from his robe an intricately designed scabbard and hilt. "While that warms up, Pet, can you tell me what this is?"

"It's a knife?"

"Well, yes and no. This is an Egyptian Kris. Now, do you know which god decorates the hilt?"

"I-I never studied Egyptian mythology, sir."

"That's quite all right, Pet. This is Seth, the god of death and destruction. My father gave me this blade for my first Muggle kill. Isn't it gorgeous?" he purred as he slid the wavy blade from the scabbard.

Sudden knowledge filled Petunia's eyes, and she gave a gasp of fright. "Please, don't kill them, or me," she managed to stammer out.

"Now, Pet, haven't I said we weren't going to put a scratch on you? You're much to precious to us to even consider laying a finger on you."

"What about my family?"

"Someone has to bring your magic out, and who better than your own family? Goyle, petrify Vernon!"

"Yes, Draco. _Petrificus Totalus_!" Vernon fell to the floor, straight and stiff as a tree. Goyle stood him up on his feet, and then Draco said those three words that Petunia was loath to hear once more. "_Emoveo Induvia Omnino_!" Looking at Vernon, she realised that the spell was not meant for her.

"What are you going to do to them?" Petunia asked, the rising terror evident in her voice.

"The Chinese have wonderful methods of torture. I've been waiting to try this out on someone, and now's my chance. It's been called one of the most painful ways to hurt someone, I hope that's true. But first I have to make sure my blade is sharp."

As he came up to Petunia brandishing his blade, she gave a small whimper. "Now, Pet, I may cut you accidentally, so hold very still." Slipping the Kris up one of the sleeves of her blouse, he let it slide through the fabric as smoothly as a ship sails the ocean on a calm day. Reaching the neckline, he put his knife down and slipped a hand over the exposed flesh that had been so recently covered. Petunia gave a slight shudder of revulsion, and Vernon looked ready to kill anyone, if he ever broke free.

"Very nice, Pet, very nice indeed. _Reparo_!" he muttered, and her clothes were back to normal. Picking the knife back up, he sauntered over to Vernon. Whispering in Vernon's ear, he said, "That was just the beginning of what will happen to your wife, if she doesn't show her magic. Now, it's time for you to die!" Stepping away, Draco began his monologue once more. "The Chinese call this the 'Thousand Slash Torture'. It is very painful and lets a lot of blood flow, without hitting any major arteries. Thus it is a very slow death to the person it is used on."

With those words, Draco began to make small slashes up and down Vernon's chest and back. When he'd finished, he waited for his victim to draw his first deep breath.

As Vernon did so, he screamed in agony. Blaise had forced Petunia to watch the whole spectacle, and Petunia felt something building in her, something she couldn't touch.

Draco, however, wasn't finished yet. "Muggles, it seems, are much better at torturing others than we are. Their methods are ingenious. I got this next bit from one of their "movies" that Father let me watch. Only, that person was dead before he got cooked." Uttering a soul-chilling laugh, Draco levitated Vernon over the pig roaster. As Vernon began to spin slowly by some spell of Draco's, Draco began to turn the fire up. Five minutes in, Vernon's screams echoed through the house, animalistic howls that shook Petunia to the core, and filled the watching Dudley with horror, knowing he was next. Ten minutes, and Vernon's screams dulled to whimpers. Twenty minutes, Vernon's heart stopped beating as the heat of the fire roasted his internal organs.

After thirty minutes had passed, Draco turned off the fire, and transfigured the pig roaster into a platter, letting Vernon's cooked corpse rest on it. When he reached Dudley's side, he once more began to talk.

"Are you feeling any differently, my Pet? Is there any power coursing through your veins? I'll spare your son if you show your powers now."

"I-I don't feel anything yet. I've told you before, I'm not a witch!"

"Then you leave me no choice, my Pet." Turning back to face Dudley, he said, "Gluttony is one of the worst vices to have, m'boy. And it looks like you have a severe case of it. That's why I've made you a special treat, Flame-Broiled Father. Set Dudley down, Crabbe."

As Crabbe did so, Draco conjured up a table and a chair. "Sit at the table, Dudley, and I'll serve you." Dudley did as he was ordered, unmitigated horror in his eyes. Petunia tried to look away, but Blaise held her head on the gruesome tableaux before her.

Draco once more pulled his Kris out, and cut a piece of Vernon's flesh off. Conjuring up a plate, he set the meat before Dudley. "Now eat and continue to eat until I say you may stop." Dudley slowly began to eat what was once his father, revulsion filling every pore in his body.

Now the feeling was in her fingertips, a weird sort of tingling. But soon it had receded to the background and all she could feel was a numb horror. Draco continued to serve Dudley more and more flesh until finally, the blonde took "pity" on Dudley. "You may stop now, Dudley. I feel that your belly has now become full. No more gluttony for you, eh m'boy?" At Dudley's nod, Draco gave another evil laugh. "Crabbe, Goyle, what is the lowest a person can stoop?"

"To eat human flesh, Draco?"

"Can you think of anything lower?"

"To eat a family member's flesh, Draco?"

"Right, and what do we do with those who commit such acts?"

"Kill them?"

"Very good, you have been paying attention at the Revels." He picked up his Kris off the table and held it in his hand. "Crabbe, levitate him once more."

As Crabbe did what he'd been told, Draco casually walked over to them, raised his arm, and slashed open Dudley's belly, letting his intestines spill out onto the floor.

"No!" Petunia cried out as the strange feeling filled her body. She released a ball of energy, before passing out cold.

As Dudley stared at his opened stomach in a mixture of shock and terror, Crabbe dropped him to push Draco out of the way of the ball of energy.

Draco looked at her a moment from his position on the floor before slowly getting to his feet and making his way to her. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he whispered in her ear. "You did better than I thought, Pet. Now, we need to harness this power."

"Do you want us to clean up, Draco?"

"No, leave it here for the Muggles to find. They'll figure she went crazy and killed them. There's nothing that will lead back to us."

"Okay, Draco."

"Well, then, let's apparate. You three, head back to the Manor. I'm taking the woman with me to Diagon Alley. I need some more ingredients for the potion, and I need to get her a wand. I'll see you back at the house."

The three apparated, and then Draco awakened Petunia by giving her a slight shock with his wand. Groggily, she came out of her swoon. When she saw him standing over her, she stiffened and gave a horrified gasp.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she whispered, tears trailing like diamonds down her face.

"We did what we had to, to get your magic out of you. Now, give me your hand. We need to go get you some equipment." When Petunia refused to give him her hand, he reached down and grabbed it, pulling her up to him, as together they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"All right, first stop is Ollivander's to get you a wand, so we can focus your power." He took off at a brisk pace, still holding her hand, forcing Petunia to keep up with his pace.

It was an impressive shop, Petunia thought, as they entered the dimly lit place. Ollivander, hearing the bell, came to the front of the shop. Seeing Malfoy, he at once thought something was amiss. Seeing the Muggle next to Malfoy, he was put on guard.

"Ah, Mr Ollivander! My friend here is visiting from France, and broke her wand. Can you help her with a new one?"

"Certainly, Mr Malfoy. I shall return in a moment." True to his word, a short while later he returned carrying four slim boxes. Setting three on the counter, he opened the box he still held. Picking up the wand that rested inside, he handed it to Petunia. "Willow, 9½ inches, dragon blood core."

Feeling foolish, Petunia held onto it, getting no reaction. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand, and put a new one there. "Oak, 8½ inches, griffin feather core," still nothing happened.

"Here's a combination I don't normally like to use. Very unpredictable," he said as he replaced the wand. "Ash, 10 inches, Veela hair core. No, that's not right. Try this last one as I go to get more from the back."

Petunia obliged him, opening the box and pulling out a beautiful wand. Holding it up, she heard the shopkeeper's voice call out: "No, that one's not right either. Put it back, I'm coming up with a few more."

She rested the wand back in its bed of velvet, and shut the box. He came up beside her with two boxes in his right hand, and three in his left. Setting the three aside, Ollivander said to Draco, "I had to run back to my office to get the wands for difficult cases."

"Interesting," Draco muttered, giving Petunia a searching look. She was too busy to see it, as Ollivander was handing her the next wand. "This one is Mahogany, 9 inches, with a dragon scale as its core. No, that's not right for you. Here, try this last simple one. It's Birch, 8¾ inches, with a griffin claw core. Well, I thought as much. We're going to have to try these last three. You'll have to open these boxes, m'dear, as I hand them to you. Here," he said, as he handed Petunia a gilt-edged purple box.

Carefully, she opened the box and pulled out the wand. "That's a Cyprus, 9½ inches in length, with a core made up of unicorn horn, chimera fur, and rose essence. Very good for Transfiguration work, but it's not for you, is it? Here, try this one." He handed her a light pink box with silver faeries on it. She put the Cyprus back and opened the second box. "This one is Rosewood, 12½ inches long, with dragons blood, a griffin feather, and two mistletoe berries at its core. Excellent for both Charms and Potions. Do you feel anything?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Not really," Petunia replied as she placed the wand back in its box.

He handed her the final box. It was pitch black with a golden sun on the top. As soon as Petunia grasped the box, she felt a small thrum of power go through her body. Opening the surprisingly heavy box, she slipped out a most beautiful wand. "Made of Ebony, it's 11½ inches in length, flexible, and has at its core a unicorn hair, a dragon's claw, and three phoenix tears." As she lifted her arm holding the wand, Petunia once more felt that heady sense of power.

"Yes, this is the wand for you. A strange combination, quite good for healing and protection. I've only sold a few wands as complex as yours. Albus Dumbledore owns one, and one was once owned by the late Lily Potter. I'm sure you've heard of the Potters over in France, haven't you? Well, no one knows what happened to her wand after V…, well, after. Good day, Miss?"

"Dursley, sir, and thank you."

"It's my job, Miss Dursley. Take good care of your wand, much rests on you and on it."

"Will it cost any more than usual, Ollivander?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. This particular wand is 29 Galleons."

"It had better perform well for that price."

"I assure you, Destiny has already been set into motion the moment she touched that wand. It will perform admirably."

Handing the aging man his fee, Draco turned to Petunia, addressing her for the first time since entering the shop. "Come, my Pet, I must get some supplies from the Apothecary. Put your wand back in its box and let's be going." Doing as she was told, she then let Draco take her arm and lead her out of the dusty shop. Before exiting, she turned slightly, and gave a sad smile to Ollivander. He returned the gesture before picking up the boxes and walking towards the many shelves holding all sorts of wands.

Draco and she walked the short distance between Ollivander's shop and the Apothecary. Upon entering, Draco quickly let go of her arm. "Now, my Pet, you may look to your heart's content, but please, don't touch anything."

"Yes, Draco."

"I'll let that slip this time, but from now on, you are to call me 'Master', or 'Sir'. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good, you learn fast. I shan't be more than a few minutes." Turning, he approached the counter to speak with the shopkeeper.

Petunia began to walk around, soaking up this strange new atmosphere she'd been so recently thrust into. So absorbed was she, that she didn't see the tall, thin man dressed all in black until she ran into him. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you there," she stammered, as she looked into a set of angry black eyes.

Severus Snape stared down his nose at the cowering woman, who looked ready to faint any moment, and was about to reply with some scathing remark when he took a good look at her face. Something about her was very familiar. He couldn't place it, but the feeling was quite disconcerting.

As he continued to stare at her, Petunia began to feel very uncomfortable. So she began to stare back, taking in his lanky body, the long-fingered hands, the mouth set in a grim line, the aquiline nose which was very aristocratic, the burning eyes, and the slightly greasy hair. 'If he would only say something,' she thought.

It hit him suddenly as to whom she was. It was her face and her stare that brought back memories of a time when he was younger, and a face, slightly more filled out and softer, had stared at him, behind a curtain of red hair. "You're Lily's sister," he breathed.

Seeing Draco coming towards her, she gave him a slight nod. So as not to be heard, she mouthed a small phrase. 'Warn Harry,' was all she could get out before Draco came to her side.

"Ah, I see you've met Severus. I hope you made a good impression, Pet."

"The very best, Lucius. If you'll excuse me, I have to get some supplies for the classroom. I'll see you later, Lucius, Miss…?"

"Jameson, Petunia Jameson."

"It was a pleasure, Miss Jameson." Picking up her hand, he bent and gave it a slight kiss. Both were startled by the slight shock that ran through their bodies. Fixing her a hard look, Severus turned and began his shopping.

"It seems as if you indeed made a fine impression on Severus. Still, I think it best to get you out of here before someone recognises you." Roughly, he grabbed her hand, dragged her into the streets, and apparated back to his manor house.

But Petunia had made her first conscious act of defiance by lying to Draco. As Snape made his way to the Apothecary's counter, he took out a bit of Floo powder from the bag in his pocket.

"May I use your fireplace? It's most urgent."

"Yes, yes, Professor, go right ahead."

"Thank you." Throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace, he stepped in and said in a firm, yet anxious tone, "Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's Inner Sanctum," and in a woosh he was gone.

Moments later, he reappeared in the fireplace of Albus' office. "Sir, there's a most urgent matter we need to discuss."

"What is it Severus?"

"First, I need you to get Harry and Minerva, preferably Minerva first. She needs to check something out for me."

"All right, Severus, I'll summon Minerva." He went to the fireplace and projected himself into Minerva's office. "Minerva, I need you to come to my office immediately."

"I'll be there shortly, sir. May I inquire as to what this is about?"

"We'll find out when you get here."

"Right, Albus. I'm on my way."

Minutes later, she was in the office, standing by Albus' desk. "Now, why was I called here so suddenly?"

"Minerva, can you go check on a very bad feeling of mine? Today, I saw Lily Potter's sister Petunia in the Apothecary shop on Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy was accompanying her, and I can't help but feel that something very wrong is going on here. What would Lucius want with a Muggle? Please, Minerva, will you check their house to make sure the family is okay?"

"That's very interesting, Severus," Albus broke in, "but why do you want me to get Harry?"

"Before Malfoy could see her, she noticed him, and mouthed to me to warn Harry. I don't know why, but somehow, this all ties together."

"Right then, Minerva - you go to Privet Drive, while I get Harry. Thank Merlin he's visiting Hermione right now. Severus, you stay here."

"Okay, Albus, I'll be off then. I'll see you in a few minutes." Reaching into a small pouch that hung off her belt, she pulled out some Floo powder, sprinkled it into the fireplace, stepped in and called out "Number 4, Privet Drive."

The minute she entered the house, she knew something was off. She felt it, deep in her bones, that great evil had recently been committed in this place. Stepping from the fireplace, she confirmed her feeling with the gruesome sight she beheld. From where she stood, she could see the pool of blood left by Vernon's torture. Turning her head, she gasped at the sight of Vernon's corpse, neatly carved like a Thanksgiving turkey. Her stomach feeling queasy at this display, she turned to leave and make her report to Albus and Severus when a faint groan pricked her ears.

Moving towards the noise, she discovered Dudley. He was obviously nearing the final stages of life. Bending slightly, she began to ask who had done this, when his eyes locked on hers.

"Mummy? Is that you? Did you come back to save me?"

Minerva sat heavily on the floor, knowing there was nothing she could do for this young man except comfort him until he died. Setting his head in her lap, she smoothed back his blonde hair. "Shh, it'll be okay, Mummy's here now."

"I knew you'd come back for me, Mummy." Reaching up with a bloody hand, he stroked her face. "I love you, Mummy."

Minerva let the tears begin to fall. It was too much, seeing this innocent's death. He should never have been drug into this war against Voldemort. "And I love you, Sweetheart. From now until always."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Forever and always, my sweet, until the sun doesn't shine and the angels no longer sing."

He smiled at this, and slowly, ever so slowly, his breathing began to slow, until it finally stopped. Minerva sat there for what seemed like hours, the young man's head still cradled in her lap, her shoulders heaving from the force of her sobs. When they finally slackened, she rose and returned to Hogwarts.

Stumbling from the fireplace, she gave Albus a sorrowful look, slowly shook her head, and fainted. Severus caught her before she could hit the ground. Together, he and Harry lifted her onto the couch.

"This clinches it, Albus. Look at the blood on her cheek! Something awful must have happened, and Lucius is behind it all!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Severus. When she wakes up, she'll tell us what she saw there."

"Uh, Severus, Albus, do you mind telling me what is going on here?"

"When Minerva gets up, we'll begin. All your questions will be answered then, hopefully."

"But, Sir," Harry was going to say when he was interrupted by a loud pop.

"Dobby has a letter for Professor Dumbledore. Dobby has noticed it is marked urgent. A Mr Ollivander sent it from Diagon Alley." Handing the letter to Albus, he once more disappeared with a pop.

"Well, it looks like we will all be speaking once Minerva decides to join us."

A slight shifting from the couch got their attention. "Albus, get me the Book."

"What book, Minerva?"

"The one that records every magical child that is born so that we can send then their letters later. Bring it to me, now!" Her voice, behind her tears, was steel.

"Yes, Minerva," he replied as he walked to the cupboard where the Pensieve was held. Opening it, he pulled out a worn leather book, and carefully carried it over to where Minerva sat. Putting it on her lap. He conjured up another couch across from her, where he motioned for Severus to take a seat next to him, and for Harry to take a seat next to Minerva.

"Well, should we get down to the business at hand, folks?" Albus asked. "Severus, you go first as you were the one to notice something was off today."

"All right, Albus. As you and Minerva already know, I had a very strange encounter earlier this afternoon. Harry, while at Diagon Alley's Apothecary, a woman bumped into me. At first, I didn't recognise her, but after we stared at each other for a few minutes, it dawned on me who she was. Harry, it was you aunt. She seemed very nervous and afraid of something. She glanced over my shoulder at one point, and then told me to warn you."

"Warn me of what, Severus?"

"That's just it, she never got the chance to tell me what. Shortly after she mouthed me that, Lucius Malfoy came up to her side, calling her 'Pet'. She herself managed to tell her allegiance with you by the assumed name she gave herself, a 'Petunia Jameson'. The fact she was with Lucius was what put my guard up. What would Lucius want with a Muggle?"

"I think I have an answer to that question," came two voices, one still choked with emotion, the other sounding a bit shocked.

"You go first, Minerva."

"Thank you, Albus. Simply put, Petunia Evans Dursley is not a Muggle. Rather, she is a Muggle-by-Choice. She received an owl, along with Lily on their eleventh birthday."

"So, my aunt has been hiding the fact that she was really a witch from me for all this time?"

"I don't think she knew, Harry. Remember, your mother and aunt were as different as night and day," Albus gently said. "It is very likely that your grandparents only wanted to send one of their girls away to school."

"No, Albus. That's not it at all," Minerva replied. "She never found out because her sister, her own twin, never told her." Sitting on Minerva's lap was a stack of letters. "These are all the people who've turned down Hogwarts in the last thirty years. Your aunt's was signed, of all people, by Lily Evans."

"No, my mother would never do something like that, not even to Aunt Petunia!" Harry exclaimed, not wanting to believe what Minerva had told them.

Minerva wrapped a comforting arm around Harry, drawing him closer to her. "Harry, look at the parchment. It is hard enough for a trained wizard to fool magic, let alone an eleven year old girl."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat, accepting the fact that his mother was not quite as perfect as everyone made her out to be.

"I'll read the letter from Ollivander now," Albus said, pulling open the parchment. Clearing his throat, he began:

'Dear Albus,

A very strange thing happened earlier today that I feel I must inform you of. Lucius Malfoy was in with what looked like a Muggle woman. He had me bring her wands to try out, and as soon as she touched the first one, I knew she was no ordinary Muggle. She tried out six different regular wands, and when none of those worked, I went to my 'special case' wands. Whatever Lucius, and for that matter, Voldemort, want with her, both sides had better watch out. The wand she was picked to receive, after being passed by the Cyprus and the Rosewood, is the Ebony, flexible, 11½ inches. But, it's the core what really bothers me. It contains a dragon's claw, a unicorn hair, and three phoenix tears. Whatever side she chooses will gain a powerful healer/protector. Her wand strength is just below a few select others, including yours, Albus, and maybe Minerva and Severus'. Keep on the lookout, Albus.

Your Faithful Servant,

Ollivander'

Severus and Minerva stared at Albus in shock, while Harry looked around, very confused.

"What does he mean by saying that my aunt will be a very powerful healer/protector?"

"It's in her wand, Harry. No ordinary witch or wizard receives one of Ollivander's special wands. Only one of great strength and power is capable to wield one of those. You will soon be able to get one, I believe. The fact she was chosen to have one with a core such as hers indicates great things. The claw of a dragon is given to powerful protectors - you should know the protectiveness of dragons from your tangle with one in the Tournament. Phoenix tears have great healing qualities - one in a wand is a good healer. The most I've heard of being used in a wand was four, so your aunt, untrained though she is, is among one of the foremost healers."

"Oh. But how did Lucius know this, and how did he get her?"

"I believe it's my turn to speak," Minerva answered. "Harry, today I went to your old house, on Severus' insistence. I have the sinking feeling that your aunt needed some prodding to bring out her magic. That's the only way I can justify what I saw today." She broke down into sobs once more, and this surprised Harry, to see such a strong person as Minerva crying so hard. So he did what seemed natural to him. He scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her, giving her his support.

Giving Harry a watery smile, she continued on with her story. "After I'd Floo-ed to Privet Drive, I could feel evil emanating from the place. My vision confirmed my feelings. Blood pooled in front of the fireplace. A short distance away, a table was set up, and your uncle lay on top of a silver platter, carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey. It was evident that one or more people ate from him.

"I was going to leave when I heard someone groaning. There on the floor was your cousin, Dudley. He'd been gutted incompletely, only his stomach was cut open. He'd obviously tried to push everything back in. By the time I'd reached him, he was nearing death. I was going to just watch, make sure he went easy, when he opened his eyes. Though they were unfocused, he saw me. He thought I was your aunt. How could I leave him? So, I lied to him, told him I was his mother, eased his passage into the next world. I've never felt a death as closely as I felt his. His eyes will stay with me for a long time. I'm with Severus on this- we need to find Lucius and make him pay!"

Jumping on the bandwagon, Harry leapt to his feet. "Yes, if we take out Lucius, Voldemort loses his right hand man! Let's storm Malfoy Manor!"

"Harry, that isn't feasible. All we can do right now is sit back, and hope she will be okay. Anything else would be suicide."

"She's my last living relative! I have to save her!"

"I know Harry, but we can't afford to lose you as well." Looking at the faces of the three people closest to him at Hogwarts, he sighed. "We'll begin planning for how to get her back in the morning."

"Thank you, Albus," Minerva softly said.

"Yes, thank you, Albus. We need to get a plan soon, before something truly awful happens to her. What I still don't get is what Lucius would want with an untrained witch."


	2. Part 2

A Tangled Web

Book One:

All These Poses of Classical Torture

By: pandorabox82

AKA: Steph

Disclaimer: This story you are about to read is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you are a minor, leave now. That said, here follows the standard disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am not anywhere near JKR's writing style because I am not her. I just happen to be borrowing her characters for a little bit so I can get this story out of me. Don't sue, because I am a typical college student, and have nothing.

Author's Notes: This story came from weird and wonderful places in my mind. Please keep in mind that this is book one of five planned. Please go read the prologue to this, entitled "Eternity in the Palm of Our Hands" to understand some direction that I am going in. Also, there is a mention of a certain daytime television show. 50 points to your house if you can identify it! I would like to thank all the gals at Snape's Secret Cabinet who gave me some really good ideas for this. Also, I want to thank my bouncer, Lynne, without whom this story would never have taken on the scope that it has. She's kept me in check, and pointed out ways that seem more consistent and in character. And as always, this story is dedicated to my angel, my muse, Gretchen.

When Draco arrived at the Manor, Narcissa was waiting for him. She was not expecting anyone else to be with him, least of all a female.

"Draco! Where have you been? And who is this with you? Your friends arrived hours ago and have told me nothing! What have you been doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you right now, Mother. This is Petunia Dursley, Lily Potter's sister. She'll be staying with us for some time. Be nice, and I'll let you play with us."

"Yes, Draco. Where's she going to stay?"

"For tonight, and tomorrow night, she stays in my room, with me. After that, the games will begin. Now, I'm going to take her up, and we're going to get some clothes from your room. Good night, Mother."

Turning, he led Petunia up the staircase, and turned into the first room on the left. He walked over to a dresser and pulled out a purple satin negligee. "At night, you'll wear this. Otherwise, you'll be fine in what you're wearing now." Handing her the nightie, he said, "Strip and put that on, now!"

"Yes, sir," she meekly responded, though deep inside her, she felt a flicker of her old temperament, some bit of anger and resistance. Slipping off her skirt, she then pulled off her blouse. Clad only in her slip, bra, and panties, she tried to put the negligee on.

"Now, Petunia, you know you can't put that on until you have completely stripped. Why do you have such sensibilities? I've seen it all earlier."

Her cheeks burning with shame, Petunia lowered the negligee to the bed, and slipped out of the slip and panties. Trying to cover herself with one hand, she began to fumble with the clasp of her bra with the other. Finally, it came undone, and she quickly dressed in the skimpy negligee.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he came up and kissed her in the hollow of her throat. "Now, follow me."

"What about my clothes?"

"You can get them in the morning, my Pet. Mother won't harm them, especially if she wants to play, later."

"Sir, why did Severus call you Lucius?"

"Because I've put an illusion spell on myself to make me look like my father. Here, I'll show you my true form. Finite Incantatum!" Slowly his features melted to become younger, softer, more beautiful.

"You look like an angel," she breathed, "but you're so evil."

Giving a throaty laugh, Draco turned to completely face her. "Do you know, my father said that to me just before he died. The foolish man should have known that no one stands in the way of greatness for very long." When she said nothing in reply, he looked into her eyes, and noticed then that they were far away, not connecting with reality. 'If this is the way she wants to play, so be it,' Draco thought. Aloud, he told her, "Come, my Pet, the night is getting late." Taking her hand, he led her back into the hallway. Going across the hall, he opened the heavy door and led her into a sumptuous room.

Petunia looked around, drinking in the sights of luxury of which she'd heard about, but never known. She let him lead her to the large four-poster bed, heavily canopied in purple velvet. She was tired, oh so very tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget. She climbed under the silk sheets and was out the minute her head touched the pillow.

Draco sighed. Though he had a feeling she would be this tired, he still wanted to play with her. 'Oh well, maybe she'll be responsive in slumber,' he thought, as he cast off his clothes and joined her in the bed. Pulling her slumbering body flush against his youthful one, he noticed how truly small she was. Yet the persona she exuded when she was awake and fighting made her seem so much bigger.

Kissing the back of her neck, he let his hands rove over her body. She tried to turn away from him, and murmured, "Not tonight, Vernon." Pressing on, he slightly turned her, kissing the hollow of her throat once more, while pulling down the straps of the nightie. Kissing down her neck and chest, he felt her begin to relax against him. Taking this to be a sign of her acquiescence, he continued down her chest, reaching the swelling of her breast. As one hand squeezed and caressed her left breast, his mouth suckled on her right nipple. Once Draco was sure that the nipple could get no harder, he began to flick his tongue over it, eliciting a moan from the still sleeping woman. He changed his ministrations from the right to the left breast, and at the continued stimulation, Petunia began to writhe about on the bed. After several minutes of Draco amusing himself in that way, he began to drag his lips down her body, his hands skimming the negligee down to her knees.

When his roving mouth got to her womanhood, he found her wet, ready for him. Slipping the nightgown totally off her body, he opened her with his fingers, and let his mouth kiss and suckle on the small clit he found hiding there.

The first touch of his lips there shocked Petunia awake. Looking down, she noticed who was demanding this unbearable pleasure from her body. Giving a cry of horror and mortification, she tried to twist away from his invading mouth. Draco just laughed and held her still. Tears of shame washed her face as he entered her prepared body - for she realised that was what she was to him, a body, a vessel, to be filled and used however he, her Master, desired. "No! Please, no!" she screamed at him, but he took delight in hearing her scream. He slowed down his thrusts into her, and reached up to sharply pinch one of her nipples. She wailed in pain, and he decided to do it again and again, each time he thrust into her. Finally, he sensed his body was ready to climax. He thrust once more into her, shuddering with completion as his orgasm overtook him.

Withdrawing himself from her body, he once more kissed her forehead. "You did well, Pet," he murmured, before falling asleep.

Petunia's tears had not ended, since she first became aware of what he was doing to her. Curling into a little ball, she rocked herself into a light sleep, terrified that if she slipped into a deep slumber, her body would once more betray her, and let her be used by the evil angel who had kidnapped her and killed her family.

When morning broke, Petunia awoke to find Draco's arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Extracting herself from his prison of arms, she sat in a plush, red velvet chair by the fireplace, and began to silently cry. 'I wish I had that power I used yesterday,' she thought as she stared dully at the flames.

Severus could not get Petunia off his mind. Her plight tortured his sleep, as he kept picturing what that evil bastard Lucius did to his captives. Then there was that jolt he'd felt when he'd kissed her hand in the Apothecary shop. Surely that didn't mean anything, right? After all, Lily was his first love, his only love. She was pure, like snowflakes, nothing marred her beauty. She was his angel until the Marauders stole her away. 'Yet, I find myself thinking of her, and forgetting about my angel,' he thought, as sleep once more made a claim on his time.

"Albus, I can't be alone tonight. Let me stay here with you, just for the night." Minerva stood by his desk, her eyes begging him to say yes. He stood and led her to his bedroom. Slipping out of her outer robes, she climbed in, Albus following suit. Together they fell asleep, his arms wrapped around her, soothing her when she woke in the night, screaming from what she had seen.

Harry stared into the blazing fire that was lit in Hermione's sitting room. He felt more than saw her enter and sit beside him.

"I've done it again," he dully stated, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Did what, love?"

"Dragged innocents into this war against Voldemort. Hermione, my aunt has been taken by Lucius Malfoy, and no one knows why. All we know for certain is that my aunt is a witch, my uncle and cousin are dead, and that Lucius has her. What if he kills her? That will be another death that is my fault. Dammit! I should have protected them! They were family, after all."

Hermione took Harry into her arms, and held him. "We will get her back, my love, and we will do it together." They sat there in front of the fire for a few minutes longer, before she led him to her bed, where sleep soon claimed the weary boy and his love.

The day had gone strangely well for Petunia. Narcissa had given her a set of robes to wear, instead of her old clothes, and Draco had lead her to the library after breakfast.

"I have to make plans with my friends, so I want you to stay here until I come and get you. Is that understood, Pet?"

"Yes, Sir," she responded as he turned and left her to her own devices. She looked at all the books that were on the shelves, and picked out a black leather-bound book entitled _A History of the Ancient Roman Wizards and Witches_. Sitting on a settee before the fireplace, she began to read, soon losing track of time.

At 7 o'clock in the evening, Draco came and got her out of the library and brought her to the table, where a sumptuous feast was laid out. The sight of all this lavish embellishments set Petunia's nerves on edge.

'Something is very wrong here,' she thought. 'It's almost as if he's giving me a last meal or something.'

She took a seat, and Malfoy sat at her side. Taking her plate, he filled it with a little of everything, from oysters to caviar to roast swan.

"Here, Pet, eat this. It's good for you, especially for tonight."

"What happens tonight, Sir?"

"You'll see, Pet, you'll see."

Narcissa gave a throaty laugh. "You have her well trained, Draco. Tell me, does she act the same way in bed?"

Petunia blushed a bright red, and looked down at her plate, no longer interested in eating. Draco shot a dark look at his mother, who took the hint, and began to eat once more in silence. "Pet, you need to eat, to keep your strength up," he coaxed. Reluctantly, she picked up her fork and picked at the food that was there. After what seemed like hour, Draco stood up and announced, "Mother, I grow weary of this. Entertain us on the piano." Taking Petunia's arm, he led her to a beautiful music room, filled by a gorgeous black full concert grand piano, along with many other instruments hung on the walls.

Narcissa sat at the piano and began to play a spirited piece with great skill. Petunia leaned up and whispered in Draco's ear, "What is she playing?"

"The third section of Kabalewsky's Sonatina No. 1 for piano solo."

Falling silent once more, Petunia let the beauty of the music take her from her captor's house to a place where no one could hurt her.

As Narcissa was finishing the last piece of the evening, Draco leaned down, and whispered into Petunia's ear, "You know, my Pet, together we'll wreak havoc, you and me." A shudder ran through her body, which he mistook for pleasure. "Yes, you'll be Queen to my King, my Pet, and we'll rule the world with an iron fist." A single tear fell from her eye, and rolled down her face.

When Narcissa had finished the piece, Canon in D by Pachelbel, she stood up and took a bow. Turning to face Draco, she asked, "Is it time now?"

At his nod, she spoke once more. "Oh, goody," she replied as she gave Petunia a look filled with naked hunger. Petunia shrank back from her, into Draco, more afraid of the lust she saw in Narcissa's eyes than the lust she knew was in Draco's heart.

Taking Petunia's arm, Draco led her up the stairs, Narcissa trailing behind. All three entered Draco's room, and Petunia watched in horror as mother and son kissed passionately while removing their clothing. Soon, they fell onto the bed, and Petunia tried to block out all sensory images of their heated lovemaking.

She had almost succeeded in shutting out the world around her, when she felt a soft hand grab her wrist. She turned and saw that it was Narcissa, trying to drag her over to the bed. Detached from her feelings, she let Narcissa remove her clothing and lay her down on the bed, next to Draco.

"Draco, she's creepy," she heard Narcissa say.

"No, Mother, she's trying to hide from us. But I know how to have her join us." His grin was one of pure evil as he drew his mother onto the bed with them. "You take her left, while I work on the right." Sitting Petunia up, he took her nipple into his mouth, while his mother followed suit on the other side.

The feeling washed over Petunia, overwhelming her already frayed nerves. Unable to fight any longer, she gave herself over to the horrible pleasure they brought. She was brought to a shuddering orgasm by Narcissa's fingers, even as tears of shame ran down her face.

But it was not over yet, Draco pushed his mother off to the side of the bed, and thrust into Petunia. As he thrust in and out of her unresisting body, his mother once more began to suckle on one of Petunia's nipples. As the orgasm hit, she found herself falling into a black abyss, finally able to shut herself off from everything.

When she sensed the other two were asleep, she let herself come back to reality. She felt so used, so degraded, and worst of all, she knew that she deserved it for treating Harry so badly for so long. She was broken, defeated, and her deliverance could not come soon enough. Petunia Evans Dursley fell asleep that night believing she was worthless.

The next morning, the whole atmosphere at Malfoy Manor had changed. Something was coming, one could feel it in the air.

"Come, my Pet, we're going to my special game room. I'm sure you'll love it," Draco said to her as she finished her breakfast.

She gave him a quizzical look, before nodding her head. Just then, her eyes fell upon the three who'd been at the house with Draco. "What are they doing here, Sir?" she asked.

"They're here to play with us, Pet," he responded as he led her back to the library. Pressing a book, he opened up a passageway that led down. "_Lumos_," he said, holding out his wand, which now let off a small bit of light. She soon lost her sense of where she was in the twisting maze he was leading her through.

Suddenly stopping, Draco opened a door that revealed a large chamber lit by candles. Leading Petunia over to one of the walls, he manacled her there. She gave him a look of confused horror, which he only laughed at.

"Silly Petunia, why do you think you're here? You're here to be our secret weapon in destroying Harry Potter. All we have to do is get your magic to stay out. That's why we- I brought you down here." Stepping back from her to join the others, he pulled out his wand.

"_Crucio_!" he yelled at her, and pain filled her body. Yet it was not too great a pain, and Draco sensed that she wasn't feeling all the effects of the curse as he wanted. "Blaise, join me!"

"With pleasure, Draco. _Crucio_!"

Even the power of both of them did little to faze her. Maybe it was the course of the past few days, maybe it was because of her never being taught to fear the Cruciatus Curse, or a combination of both, somehow she rose above the pain. No matter how many times Draco and Blaise threw it at her, she was still able to resist most of the pain.

"Leave her there. Tomorrow begins the real fun," Draco spat after three fruitless hours of torture. He was drained and needed to sleep, and eat, and get his energy back. All four left the room, leaving Petunia hanging there as one by one the candles gutted, leaving her in complete darkness.

Time passed, though Petunia couldn't say how much. Once she fell asleep for a bit, and once someone brought her food, but she wasn't sure whom. She dreamt of Harry and Severus, and it was during this dream that Draco and his friends returned.

Crabbe and Goyle lit new candles while Draco pulled out some things from the bag he'd been carrying. He handed one to Blaise, and one to Crabbe and Goyle, and kept one for himself. "Remember, ply the tips for the time being. I don't want any marks on her body."

It was then that Petunia realised they were holding bullwhips in their hands. "No," she whispered with rising hysteria in her voice, "please no." She pleaded with her eyes, trying to stop the madness.

"Petunia, you'd make it so much easier on yourself if you used your magic. We know it's in there, it's up to you to bring it out." He cracked his whip and nodded at the others. They began to hit her with their whips. The stinging was unpleasant, and just continued on and on. But once again, no signs of her magic appeared, even after hour of whipping. Once more, they left her to the encroaching dark and her own imagination.

"We have to try something else. Nothing has worked on her."

"How'd she get so strong, Draco?"

"I have no idea. But I have one last track to try before we go asking for help."

The next day, Draco brought her wand with him. Setting it on a table he conjured up, he turned to face her. "I really wish I didn't have to do this," he said as he took her down from the manacles. As she was trying to rub some feeling back into her arms, he drew his wand and said, "_Imperio_!"

"Walk over and pick up your wand," a voice commanded her, and she found herself following its command. Picking up her wand, she waited for the next command.

"Point your wand at the table, and say '_Wingardium Leviosa_'." She tried doing so, but nothing happened. "Do it again!" She tried once more, and came up with the same results. Again and again she was made to try to levitate the table, and each time she failed. Finally on the fiftieth try, she managed to get it a quarter of an inch off the ground, but it fell back down when her magic shorted out once more. Petunia fell to the floor, exhaustion overwhelming her body.

"Blaise, stay here at the house with her. Bring her up to the library, feed her, and let her read if she so desires. Crabbe, Goyle, and I will return in a short time," Draco stated. He bent down to Petunia's inert body, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You did well, my Pet, but not well enough. I don't know what to do with you." Standing, he turned to the two young men and said, "Come, we are going to pay a visit to our Lord Voldemort, and see if he has any ideas of how to break this barrier down that she has."

"Yes, Draco," the two answered as they all apparated out.

Blaise knelt, and firmly shook Petunia awake. "Come, Petunia. Let's get you fed, as Draco suggested. Follow me."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because Draco would have me killed if I harmed a hair on your head. You're his precious secret weapon, the way he can solidify his position with Voldemort. You do know that Draco is right, that if you'd just use your magic, he wouldn't hurt you anymore, right?"

"I can't touch it. I feel it there, but it's not reachable to me. Believe me, I'd do anything to stop this, anything."

Blaise gave her a bemused look and led her up the winding maze to the library, leaving her alone to get some food from the kitchen.

When she was alone, Petunia did something she hadn't since she was a small child. She prayed. "Lord, if the only way to stop this horrible evil is to use the one thing I once despised, please give me access to it. I don't know how much more of this I can take." She then sat of the couch, where she promptly fell asleep.

That's how Blaise found her several minutes later as returned with food. As she gazed at the witch she'd helped to torture, a sense of sickness filled her. 'I had no idea she was one of us at the beginning of this. How can I continue doing this to her?'

Draco bowed low to his lord, waiting for the signal to rise. As he rose, he could feel Voldemort's questioning gaze on him.

"My lord, I have good news, and a question."

"Yes, Draco?"

"The aunt of Harry Potter is, in actuality, a witch. Her power lies buried deep inside her. Ollivander himself said she would be a strong asset. However, this leads to my question. I have not been able to get her power out, save but once. Is there any way you, my lord, can think of which would get her magic out permanently?"

"Draco, my son, a combination of Cruciatus and Imperious works wonders on recalcitrant witches and wizards. Now, what do you plan on using Harry's aunt for?"

"The destruction of Harry and that Mudblood loving school, Hogwarts. She'll be your secret weapon against them. Who'd expect his own relative would be the one to kill him?"

"Will you be training her with the so-called Unforgivables?"

"Of course, my lord. She'd be useless without them."

"Very good, Draco. Have her ready by the first of May."

"But, lord, that's only three weeks away!"

"You'll have to work fast then, won't you?"

"Yes, lord. I leave now to continue her breaking and training."

"Very good. I'll see you and her in May."

The three men apparated back to the Manor, to find Blaise watching Petunia sleep.

"How long has she slept?"

"Since you left, Draco."

"Well, that's about to end. Pet, wake up!" he shouted. Instantly, she was awake. "Now, Pet, we have very little time to get you trained. For right now, you're going to practise on Crabbe here."

"Practise what, Sir?"

"The Unforgivables, Pet. _Imperio_!"

Once more, Petunia found herself unable to do anything with her own body but listen to Draco.

"Now, while I have you under control, Blaise is going to Crucio you, and I promise that this time, it will hurt you. However, if you obey, things might go easier. Blaise, get ready. When I point at you, I want you to Crucio her, all right?" Blaise nodded slightly, her eyes downcast. "Now!" Draco yelled as he pointed on her.

"_Crucio_!" Blaise shouted.

"This hurts, doesn't it, Petunia? Take the wand, your wand, from Draco's hand and point it at Crabbe. If you say 'Crucio' and get him to squirm, it will hurt less for you."

"Why should I?" thought Petunia.

"Because each time you say no, the pain gets worse, doesn't it? Now, do as I said."

Petunia got her wand and yelled 'Crucio' at Crabbe. Nothing happened.

"This pain will keep growing until you hurt Crabbe."

Indeed, it was as the voice said, the pain was growing worse with each passing second. 'I'll not hurt anyone else,' she fiercely thought.

"But you have to, if you want the pain to stop," the voice whispered.

"No, you don't," another voice whispered to her. "Wrap your mind around the power, embrace it, and throw off the Imperious."

'Lily? What is going on, you're dead. How can you be speaking to me? I must have lost it.'

"No, Petunia, listen to me. You're going to have to do some things that will hurt others, but I know you'll be fine. Remember, you're power is for healing, not destroying."

As her voice left Petunia, she could feel the power invade every cell of her body. It became a part of her, and her mind grasped that she could now control this power.

Draco, too, sensed the change in his Pet. Turning her to face him, he asked, "You have it, don't you?"

She moved away from his grasp. "Have what, Sir?" she asked, derision in her voice.

"How did you break the Imperious and the Cruciatus? Only someone well trained can do that."

"Or a great healer. My powers are for healing, not destroying."

"We'll see about that. _Imperio_!"

Once more, the other voice was there, but it was weaker this time. Yet even though it was weaker, she was unable to fully fight it. "Now," the voice said, "I want you to Crucio Crabbe."

Raising her wand, Petunia found herself using that curse, causing Crabbe much pain. "Draco, make her stop!" Goyle yelled, seeing how much pain Crabbe was in.

"That's enough, Petunia," the voice told her, as Draco conjured up a rabbit. "Now, I want you to point your wand at that rabbit, and say, 'Avada Kedavra'."

Doing so, she watched as a stream of green light came from her wand and hit the rabbit, which fell over, dead. 'What have I just done,' she thought before she passed out.

Turning to his group, Draco said, "She might not need much training, as long as she's kept under the Imperious. Blaise, take her to my room. Crabbe, Goyle, you're coming to Knockturn Alley with me. Blaise, we should be back in a day or so."

"What do I do until you get back?"

"Keep watch over her. If she fights off the Imperious, just zap her with it again."

"Yes, Draco."

He left soon after that, and Blaise carried Petunia up the stairs.

Petunia's sleep was dreamless, and she awoke more tired than when she'd passed out. Sitting up in the bed, she found the voice faintly speaking to her, much easier to fight. Getting out of the bed, she began to explore the large house, looking for something- though she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. After an hour of wandering, she found a tower. Walking up the spiral steps, she found herself in a room with many owls, and a writing desk. Sudden inspiration filled her mind.

She took out a piece of parchment, and began to write quickly:

"Dear Harry,

Please, come and save me! Don't leave me here, please don't leave me here with Malfoy! I'm scared to death as to what he'll do to me next. I don't want to hurt you, Harry, and I'm so frightened that I will end up doing just that, or worse. Please, Harry, come quickly, I don't know how much longer I can last here!

Petunia

She folded up the letter, and tied it around the leg of a nearby owl, as she'd once seen Harry do. Opening the window, she was just about to send out the owl when the door burst open and Draco ran up the stairs. "Find Harry!" she yelled, throwing the owl out the window.

"That's it! I've had enough of your rebellion! Why do you insist on protecting the boy who stole away your sister? You should hate what he and his kind did to your family! I'll make you see how horrible this community can be. It's the gauntlet for you tonight, my Pet, and Voldemort on the morrow. _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Petunia's mind tried to resist the hex, but was unable to. She fell heavily to the floor, hitting her head. The world went black.

Harry watched as the house elves cleared away the remains of the supper Hermione and he had eaten. Turning to his lady, he was going to ask her what she had planned for tomorrow when an unfamiliar owl landed on the table from the open window. Harry took off the parchment there, and the owl took to the skies once more.

Unfolding the paper, he read his aunt's hastily scrawled message, before handing it to a curious Hermione. Once she'd read it, quick tears formed in her eyes, and she walked over and put her arms around Harry. "Has no one been able to find her, then? Why haven't they gone after Lucius?"

"Because he's Ministry, why else? Supposedly, he took a sabbatical to France at the same time Aunt Petunia disappeared. God dammit, I'm going there myself to take him out! The bastard's gone too far this time!"

"Harry, you can't! Lucius will kill you, or worse! Leave it to the Ministry. Show them this letter, it'll have to get them moving!"

"She's my only living relative, 'Mione. How can I just sit here and do nothing?"

"Oh, Harry, I don't know. At least now you know that she's alive, there's still hope."

"Yes, there's hope that one day we'll find her. But what if we never do? Or what if we do, and she's never normal again? I've heard Severus talk about some of the things Lucius does to his captives!"

"We will find her, you have to believe. Take this to Albus, he'll know what to do here. Does anyone have any idea yet as to why he took her?"

"No idea at all. What could you do with an untrained adult witch?"

After thinking for a few moments, Hermione shot back with an answer. "Harry, love, they could do a lot. Remember that cartoon that came out in the '80's, about that mouse that goes to New York? What did they use against the cats at the end of it?"

"A big mouse? They're going to turn my aunt into a mouse?"

"No, Harry, think. What was the mouse?"

"A secret weapon! Hermione, you don't think that they're going to do that to her, do you?"

"It's Lucius Malfoy and his gang, Harry. They're capable of anything."

"You're right, 'Mione. I'll go to Dumbledore right now with this. Maybe he's got a lead on her whereabouts."

"I'm right behind you, Harry."

"You think she's what?"

"Being used as a secret weapon, Albus. If you think about it, that's the only situation that makes any sense. After all, what would Lucius want with an untrained witch?"

"Well, I had better get the staff ready for this. A powerful witch in Malfoy's hands is a very dangerous thing, indeed."

When Petunia awoke, she found herself tied to a column in what appeared to be a very narrow ballroom. Looking down, she saw that she was dressed in 19th century garb. She could feel the corset biting into her already slim waist, conforming her body to the tight black satin dress, pushing her chest to the point of falling out of the low-cut bodice.

"So, you've decided to join us, Pet. I trust you recognise Crabbe and Goyle, but I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my friends- Avery, Flint, Baddock, Pritchard, Higgs, Pucey, Derrick, Bole, Bletchley, and Bletchley. They couldn't resist coming when I told them the fun we'd had the other night with my mother." Looking to where he pointed, she saw two rows of six men, each standing on a square of black marble. A sense of foreboding filled her mind.

"Now, the rules of the gauntlet are simple. You start at the beginning pair and run down the row. They are allowed to hex you, impede you, and use your body in any way they see fit, short of killing you. The only rule is that they must wait their turn. After you've passed one pair, they may follow you, but not before you reach them. When you get to my throne at the other end of this room, then your bout with the gauntlet will be over. Begin!" he yelled, as he began to walk to where his throne was situated.

"Oh, wait, your arms need to be untied, don't they?" he asked as he turned back to face her. Coming over to her side, he slowly untied the knots that bound her, and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Now, you may begin."

Petunia looked into the leering faces of the men. Slowly, she took a step back, her body quaking. "Now, Pet, I don't want to use the Imperious curse on you. I want this to be a natural reaction. So move down the line, and when you get to me, it will all be over."

Frantically, she looked for a door, a window, any way to escape. "There are no exits from this room, my Pet. Now, go! My patience is wearing thin."

Lowering her head in defeat, she began to blindly run towards Draco. The first set of hands stopped her, though. It had been decided among the lot of them not to hex or impede her in any manner, they just wanted the sex. Hands replaced wands, and she struggled to break free of the grasp of the one who held her arms, as the other ripped open her bodice and the underlying chemise. A deep blush stained her cheeks as she watched the man bend and take a nipple into his mouth, while pulling down the remnants if her dress and underclothes. All that remained on her body was the stiff, unyielding corset. Finally, after much struggling, she tore herself free of his grasp, and tried to wade through the other men.

Faces blurred, and time ceased to mean anything to the trapped woman. She was once more the body, the vessel, to be used in any way they wanted. Slowly, she felt her body begin to respond to the unholy pleasure the mouths and hands elicited from her willing body and unwilling mind. A slight moan passed from her lips, and she felt herself falling to the ground.

She had never felt so many mouths on her at one time. She was about to try and get up when she felt him enter her. She knew it was Draco from his mannerisms and the way he felt inside her. Though no one knew it, Vernon and Draco had been her only sexual partners. As the mouths continued to suck, lick, bite, and tease, she felt her body respond to the plethora of stimuli. Tears of shame ran down her face, even as her greatest orgasm hit, sending her into a dark oblivion.

Draco looked at her inert body, knowing she'd passed out and escaped him once more. "_Eneverate_!" he screamed, not willing to let his fuck-toy escape so easily. Once more, he screamed '_Eneverate_!' with no response. "Fine then, escape for tonight. The morning brings Voldemort, and he is far worse than I," he whispered to her. Getting up, he told his gang they could go. Picking up his captive, he apparated to his room, and laid her on the bed. Leaving the room, he went to join his mother.

On top of a green hill, Petunia sat and watched as two children darted and played in the valley below her. She couldn't help but think of Lily and herself when they were children, how they'd done the same playing together, before they'd been torn apart by magic.

"Reminds you of us, doesn't it, Tuna?" s voice asked behind her.

'No one called me that except Lily,' Petunia thought as she slowly turned around to face the person who'd addressed her. "Lily? Now you decide to grace me with your presence? After I've been hurt so badly? That is so typical of you, never there when you're needed, turning up like a bad penny when you're not. Why should I have expected any differently?"

"Tuna, I- I wanted to be there to comfort you when you were hurting, but I wasn't allowed. Even right now, I'm not supposed to be talking with you. Come with me." Taking Petunia's arm, she began to walk down the hill, towards the girls. When they'd reached them, Lily stopped. "Listen," she said to Petunia.

The dark-haired girl fell to the ground hard. Hitting her head on a rock, she began to cry. The red-haired girl stopped, and offered her hand to her sister. "It's okay, Tuna, Lily will help you."

"I love you, Lily," the little Petunia responded as she took her sister's hand and stood up. Wrapping her arms around Lily, she said, "I'll always love you," before they turned and walked off.

"That was us?" Petunia breathed.

"Yes. Remember when Mother took us to Ireland to visit relatives, and we were playing in the hills behind their house? That's how you choose to remember me, as the child who would never hurt you. But, I'm afraid I did much more to hurt you then I could ever have dreamed."

"What do you mean, Lily?"

"Don't you think Hogwarts knew you were magical? They sent an owl for you and for me. I was jealous of the time you spent with Mother, and decided that since you had her, you didn't need Hogwarts, too. I never dreamed that by sending that owl back, saying you'd said no, that you'd come to hate me so."

"I never hated you, Lily. I hated what you'd become. You were so different after a year there. I was so afraid that I'd lost you to them, I put on the disguise of hate. After awhile, though, the disguise became a part of me, and I could no longer separate the two."

"And what about my son. Do you hate him, as well?"

"No, he reminds me of you too much." Turning suddenly to Lily, Petunia asked, "Please, can I stay here with you? When I get back, I will bleed after the beating I certain Draco is going to give to me."

"Oh, dear heart, I wish you could stay here with me, but you have to go back. You're needed there, and you're going to do great things, better things than I ever did. You have tremendous strength and power, more so than your captors know. When they hurt you, focus on your heart, not on the pain. All they do serves to make you stronger. They're not going to kill you, they need you too badly.

"A smart woman once said that life is sort of like Christ, you have to lose it to gain your soul. Accepting the pain helps you gain redemption for your soul. I love you, Tuna, and I am sorry, so very sorry for all that I've done to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lily. It is I who should be asking forgiveness from you."

Lily gave her a wistful smile, and replied, "Forgiveness is freely granted. I love you. Remember, you are stronger than anything they throw at you. Now, you must go back."

The scene faded out to an inky black. Petunia slowly opened her eyes, looking around, trying not to move and draw attention to herself. From her position, she could see Crabbe on one side of her bed, Goyle on the other. Carefully moving her hand, she felt for her wand and found that it wasn't there. 'Did you really expect them to leave you with a weapon?' she thought.

"Don't you think we should at least have some fun while we're guarding her, Greg?" At the sound of Crabbe's voice, Petunia froze on the bed, trying to calm her suddenly erratic breathing.

"You heard Draco, Vinnie - we're not allowed to touch his property. Why do you think he joined in the gauntlet last night? He's obsessed with her, and I'll bet you anything he's sorry he said he'd turn her over to Lord Voldemort today. He has to go through with it, or look like a pansy."

"What's he going to do if we screw her, kill us?"

"I think he might. Vinnie, he hasn't acted like this since he started fucking his mother. Don't do anything stupid when we're so close to winning this war."

"All right, Greg. I suppose you're right. But what's Draco going to do when Lord Voldemort kills her? She is just a Mudblood after all - once he's finished with her, she's a goner."

Petunia gave a small gasp, and watched as both Crabbe and Goyle turned to look at her. "Vinnie, go get Draco, she's finally woken up. I'll stay here with Sleeping Beauty."

"You know, I could stay here with her, and you could go and get Draco, Greg."

"I don't think so. Now go! He said he wanted to know the moment she woke up."

"You take the fun out of everything, Greg!" Vincent whined.

"No, I just try to make sure Draco is happy, so that Lord Voldemort doesn't hear bad reports about us and stops us from raping, pillaging, and plundering Hogsmeade, once we destroy Hogwarts."

"You forgot- eating babies."

"No one eats babies anymore, Vinnie."

"Damn. Fine, I'm off for Draco then. I'll see you in a few minutes," Vincent said as he walked out the door.

Gregory turned to Petunia, and took a seat on the bed. "You know, you're causing more trouble than you're worth. I don't know what Draco sees in you."

"He sees in me what he sees in you - someone to control. Only I'm not playing by that game any longer. I won't be controlled by anyone, you overgrown freak."

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me, freak. That's all your kind are- freaks who can only get it up by hurt and abuse. You're not going to win this war, because you're kind will turn tail and run at the first sign of hardship."

The resounding crack echoed through the room as Petunia held her cheek. "Bastard! _Castrati_!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Goyle felt an odd sensation in his crotch. "What's wrong, Greg? Are your balls gone?" Giving her a look full of hate, he was about to reply in the negative, when he felt he should check so he could prove her wrong. Opening his robe, he dropped his underwear, looked down, and gave a strangled scream. "Now, Greg, I'm only going to say this once. Don't fuck with me. Now, pull up your pants, I've seen enough." Numbly, he complied to her wishes, as she pushed down the bedclothes, pulled her robes up, and her panties down. She was crying profusely by the time Draco burst through the door. He took one look at the scene, and turned his murderous gaze on Goyle.

"Goyle, what did I tell you?"

"D-don't, I d-didn't…"

"No, I told you not to fuck her. No one touches what is mine." Pulling out his Kris, Draco stepped in close to Goyle before plunging the dagger into his heart. Nonchalantly, he removed the dagger from Goyle's chest, and turned to Petunia. "Don't think for one second that I believe it was all his fault. You had to have done something to him."

Adopting a look of fear, Petunia answered, "I don't have a wand, Sir, what could I have done to him?"

"I have no idea, and that worries me, my Pet. But, I won't have to worry for long- you're going to deal with Voldemort. I wash my hands of you until you are better trained."

"Whatever you think is best, Master," Petunia answered, her eyes downcast - more to hide the rebellion in them than to show humility to Draco.

"Come, then, my Pet. Take my hand and we'll be off."

"A moment to clean up, Sir?"

"Fine, but only a moment."

Petunia collected her thoughts and arranged her clothing. Draco held out his hand to her, and she took it. He held it tight as he pulled her off the bed to stand by him. "Crabbe, make sure you take care of the body, and tell his parents about the "accident" he had while torturing a Muggle. To trip and fall on your own dagger. Such a shame."

"Yes, Draco," Crabbe replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"Come, my Pet, it is time we were off. Lord Voldemort expects us." And with those words, Draco apparated out of his own manor, to the lair of Voldemort.


	3. Part 3

A Tangled Web

Book One:

All These Poses of Classical Torture

By: pandorabox82

AKA: Steph

Disclaimer: This story you are about to read is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you are a minor, leave now. That said, here follows the standard disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I am not anywhere near JKR's writing style because I am not her. I just happen to be borrowing her characters for a little bit so I can get this story out of me. Don't sue, because I am a typical college student, and have nothing.

Author's Notes: This story came from weird and wonderful places in my mind. Please keep in mind that this is book one of five planned. Please go read the prologue to this, entitled "Eternity in the Palm of Our Hands" to understand some direction that I am going in. Also, there is a mention of a certain daytime television show. 50 points to your house if you can identify it! I would like to thank all the gals at Snape's Secret Cabinet who gave me some really good ideas for this. Also, I want to thank my bouncer, Lynne, without whom this story would never have taken on the scope that it has. She's kept me in check, and pointed out ways that seem more consistent and in character. And as always, this story is dedicated to my angel, my muse, Gretchen.

"Well, well, well Draco. We did not think you'd be here so soon."

"Master, she has been recalcitrant. I have brought her to you now so that she may gain some lessons in obedience before I see her again."

"We can arrange that, can't we boys?" Voldemort asked to his surrounding lackeys. They all nodded in agreement. "But Draco, before you leave, we have a favour to ask of you."

"Well, there it is. We're at Malfoy Manor."

"I can't believe the Ministry gave you permission to search their estate for your aunt."

"Neither can I, Hermione. But I'm glad they did. I know we'll find her here." Harry walked up to the door and banged the heavy brass knocker thrice on the heavy mahogany monstrosity. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a house-elf.

"Yes?"

"I've been sent by the Ministry of Magic to locate a Mrs Petunia Dursley. I have permission to search the entire estate. Now, step aside," Harry said, sweeping past the little creature and beckoning Hermione to follow him. They'd got as far as the staircase in the main hall, when Narcissa came sweeping down it.

"They're not here. He took your aunt to Voldemort. She hasn't been very co-operative."

"If your husband has done anything to her, he'll get it back ten-fold!"

"Husband? I have no husband. Voldemort had him taken care of last year."

"Then you're talking about Draco being the one who delivered her to Voldemort?"

"That is quite right."

"But I thought Draco was on our side, Harry?"

"So did I, 'Mione, so did I. Where are they, Narcissa?"

"I truly haven't a clue. Neither Lucius nor Draco ever bothered to tell me where Voldemort kept residence while he was regaining himself."

"You've been such a help, Narcissa," Hermione said with a sneer.

"Anytime, my dear, anytime," she replied, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

Harry and Hermione turned to leave when Narcissa's voice stopped them. "If you ever get your aunt back, have fun trying to get her normal again."

Harry's fingers clenched into fists, but Hermione's hand on his arm calmed him a little. "Harry, she's not worth it. She's just trying to get you in trouble."

"You're right, let's go. This isn't the end of this Narcissa."

"I never expected it to be," she answered as they apparated away.

'Once more, I am the vessel, his fuck-toy. None of this is pleasurable to me, yet my body chooses to betray me and he thinks I'm enjoying it. Enjoy being raped in front of complete strangers, one of whom scares me to death? While he may posses my body, he'll never control my mind. I just have to hide in myself for a bit, shut out everything that is happening to me…'

Draco felt the exact moment when she changed, when she left him. Her body, though still responsive, lost all the fight in it. Something he revelled in so much was her mind always putting up a fight, and now that was missing. He pumped into her body harder, trying to get some response from her mind, but nothing occurred. The orgasm they shared was lacklustre, and Draco felt very disappointed. Withdrawing his now flaccid prick from his Pet's body, he moved off the bed to get dressed.

"That was quite a performance, Draco."

"Yes, well, she's been better."

"I thought as much. Leave her here, under guard, and come with me. There is much we need to discuss."

Time passed, and Petunia let her mind and body be one again. Looking around, she noticed it was now dark outside. 'Where am I?' she thought.

"Good evening, Petunia. Tonight is a very special night. _Imperio_!"

This time, the voice in her head was strong and clear, and she couldn't find a footing to fight on. This made her very anxious, wondering if she could still detach herself from the world as she had earlier with Draco. She found herself following him, down flights of stairs, through corridors filled with pictures of horrible scenes of torture, until they reached a room hidden behind a tapestry.

"Welcome to the Torture Club, Petunia, where all your worst nightmares come true." Petunia looked in the door and shuddered at the images that assaulted her mind. Nude women were strung on the rack, or being chained upside down. Some women were being fucked by dogs while having to suck on the cock in front of her. Many were being whipped, spanked, screaming in agony and terror. "Now, if you never want to visit here again, you'll be good, and do what I say. We have limited time to get you trained well enough to be our secret weapon. Here's your wand. Show me what Draco taught you on her." Voldemort brought forward a young girl with flame-red hair.

Petunia struggled against the voice, which commanded her to throw the curses she knew at the girl, but it was to no avail. She felt her arm rise up with the wand in it, and heard her voice call out '_Crucio_'. She watched the girl writhe in pain, tears flowing from her eyes. "Now the other one, Petunia." Petunia's struggles against the voice increased, knowing she was about to extinguish this girl's life. Her hand shook as she uttered the two hated words, '_Avada Kedavra_,' she whispered, watching the green light shoot from her wand and hit the girl square in the chest. As the girl fell to the ground, Petunia felt a small pain in her heart. 'Magic was never meant for this,' she thought, as she fell to the floor.

"Get up woman! There is more to be done!"

"No," she whispered.

"Do you defy me, woman?"

"Your little voice never said for me to get up."

"Draco was right, you do need obedience training."

"I'm not some kind of dog, I'm a human being."

"Woman, do you have any idea who I am? I am the worst, most evil Dark wizard there has ever been, and ever will be. You should be cowering in fear before me. But, if you want to play like this, than we can. I've been meaning to try this out on someone for awhile now. _Imperio Totalus_!"

Petunia watched as she knelt down before Voldemort, kissing his feet. She winced when he kicked her, even though she felt no pain. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't control her lips. 'What is going on,' she thought. Trying to get a probe out, she met a brick wall.

"This is something you can't fight, Petunia. I have total control over you, and you will do anything I tell you," Voldemort said with an evil laugh. "Now, sleep. We have Muggles to torture tonight."

She was back in the hills of Ireland, but this time a brick wall blocked her path forward. No matter where she turned, the wall was there, blocking her. There was no way to scale it, and she knew that on the other side lie her freedom.

'I need a shovel,' she thought. And there it was, right next to her. Picking it up, she began to dig at the base of the wall the tunnel to her freedom…

When Petunia was awakened, her body felt more tired than when she'd been forced to sleep. However, she noticed she was able to command her little toes to wiggle. It hit her then what her dream was - a metaphor for her to gain her freedom in the waking world. But when would she next dream?

She was being led out into the darkness of the night, to a small house in the countryside. She watched as Voldemort and his followers led out a woman and two small children. She felt herself laugh at the fright evident in the woman's eyes, join in on the 'Juggle the Muggles' game Voldemort played with the children. She willed herself away, into herself once more, unable to watch through uncaring eyes the horrors Voldemort was inflicting on these innocents. Time passed, and she felt the pain in her heart once more, and knew that she had taken another life. The oblivion she fell into was complete, and she felt no more.

Nights and days fell into a familiar, yet horrible, pattern. She slept during the day, slowly digging to her freedom, and tortured Muggles by night. Voldemort seemed so sure of himself, so pompous and overbearing, that it made Petunia laugh. Voldemort had no idea that she was slowly gaining her independence from his tyranny. All too soon, it was May, and Voldemort was preparing for the assault on Hogwarts.

"Now, as my secret weapon, you will be under an invisibility spell until we need you. You are going to kill Harry - that is your only goal. All my followers will be protecting you to make sure you accomplish this. Tomorrow is the day of victory for us. Finally, we'll destroy that Mudblood-loving school and create a new order from the ashes!"

Petunia felt a shudder of fear shoot down her back. 'He's insane. There's no way I'll kill Harry, I'd die myself first before I'd let that happen,' she thought. As she slept that night, her dream-self finished the tunnel - it was just large enough for her to crawl through, but she spent the night in her jail, not wanting to attract the unwanted attentions of Voldemort.

In the morning, Voldemort summoned all of his followers to his side. With Petunia on his right hand, he prepared them for the final battle in the war. At 11:00, he and the rest apparated to just outside of Hogwarts. As they marched up the grounds, Petunia watched children who were returning to the castle begin to scream in terror, and break out into a mad dash for their sanctuary. Voldemort ignored them and continued to march ahead to the woods. Finally stopping, he levitated Petunia up onto a tree limb and put an invisibility spell on her.

The rest took up their positions, flanking Voldemort, as people began to stream at them from the castle. She recognised three of the red-heads who came at them as the people who'd helped Harry escape eight years ago.

An older man shouted, "Minerva, Xiomara, shields up!" A shimmering barrier sprung forth, protecting most of the people behind it. The Deatheaters let loose a barrage of curses, hexes, anything to try and break through the shield, all while dodging the impediment charms thrown at them.

Petunia watched, horrified, as the first person from the good side went down. The one the older man had called Xiomara had stepped outside of the barrier she'd helped to erect, and took and Avada Kedavra to the chest. As she fell, the barrier went with her, leaving the rest vulnerable. The good side moved on to stronger means of disabling the Deatheaters, and managed to take out a good number of them, while losing a few of their number to the Death curse.

She could watch no more, and so took control of her eyes, willing them to watch the horizon. Hurtling towards the battle scene was a blur on a broomstick, which she knew to be Harry. As Harry settled down on the ground, the man she'd met so long ago at the Apothecary's stepped out from behind the old man.

"So, Severus, you finally show your true colours. You've chosen a good day to die. I can see it- "Turncoat Killed Along Side Harry Potter". The justice of this is so sweet."

"You'll never win, Voldemort! The light always destroys the dark!" Harry yelled.

Laughing, Voldemort brought her to the ground. "Not while I have my secret weapon. How ironic that the Boy Who Lived will be killed by his own aunt. _Finite Incantatum_!"

Slowly, Petunia became visible to all. "Petunia, kill Harry, then Severus." She walked up to Harry as all motion on the battlefield stopped to watch her. She was an arm-length away from her nephew when she spun around and faced her tormentors.

'Oh, shit, I know that look. I'm getting the hell out of here,' thought Draco, as he melted into the Forbidden Forest, and then apparated home.

"No, I will not kill Harry! He's the only family I have left!" she shouted at him, raising her wand. But Voldemort was quicker and sent an Avada Kedavra shooting at her.

"No!" yelled both Harry and Severus. Severus jumped at Petunia, pushing her out of the way and taking the hit himself. Petunia gazed at the man who'd died for her as she slowly stood once more. Lily's words came back to tug at her mind. 'He died and gained his soul,' she thought. Anger filled her body at the realisation that yet another death was caused by her. She faced Voldemort, her wand dropping from her hand.

"_Accio_ wand!" Harry shouted at Voldemort, his wand tearing free from his grip. Those Deatheaters not impeded in some way turned and ran, knowing the end was near.

"_Horankana_!" The scream tore itself from her soul, as a large ball of light formed between her hands, then shot out to surround Voldemort and the rest of the participants in the battle. As the light hit Voldemort, he screamed in agony. Everyone looked at him as the light faded. There stood not the evil that had been in that very spot so recently, but a handsome young man. A dark spirit flew from his body, and was sucked into the ground. Slowly, his body began to crumble until all that was left was a pile of dust that blew away with the wind.

Tentatively, Petunia turned to Harry. "You're all right, then?"

"Yes, Auntie, I'm fine."

"I'm glad," she answered, before crumpling to the ground.

Harry sank to his knees, and drew his aunt's head onto the slope of his legs. "Aunt Petunia, wake up! Come back to me!" he shouted, his voice raw with emotion. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the concerned face of Dumbledore.

"So, it has ended, and it has begun."

"What has, sir?"

"The fulfilment of the first prophesy, and the beginning of the next. I never expected your aunt to be the catalyst…"

Just then, Poppy ran up to them. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We have no idea, Poppy."

"Then bring her up to the Infirmary, and I'll take a look at her there. Expect me to follow in twenty minutes. My students have their hands full right now trying to take care of the injured, and I have to see if there are any serious injuries."

"Not a problem, Poppy. Harry, I'll…"

"I'll take her up, Sir. She's my aunt." Lifting her slight body, Harry realised she'd lost weight while she'd been gone. Already a thin woman before, now she was gaunt. "Oh, Auntie, what did they do to you?" he whispered. Following Albus, he stepped carefully around the dead and wounded. They had lost so many to Voldemort and his followers. Xiomara, Severus, Sibyll, and many others all gave their life for the cause. Looking back down at his aunt, he thought, 'Yet it was she who gave us freedom from this nightmare. She gave up so much for a cause not even hers.'

When they reached the castle, Hermione came running out. "Albus! Harry! You're both okay!" Looking at just what, or who really, Harry had in his arms, she cried, "My god, Harry, is she…?"

"No, she's not. Poppy has to come up and look at her after she gets all the others stabilised." Giving her a quizzical look, he asked, "'Mione, why are you here, and not on the battlefield?"

"Albus needed someone to protect the children, and it was either me or Severus. I knew he wanted to be there. So I stayed behind. Why are you looking at me like that, Harry? What's wrong?"

"Severus died to save her."

"What?"

"Severus pushed her out of the path of a Killing curse and took the hit himself. Why he would do something like this, when he'd only met her once, is beyond me."

"Maybe he loves her."

"From one chance encounter? I hardly think so. Severus has his heart locked up tight, and no one knows where the key is hidden." Somehow, they were in front of the Infirmary door. They jumped when Albus' voice whispered the password to open it up. Slipping inside, Harry gently laid his aunt on the bed with the most privacy.

Albus cleared his throat, and Harry and Hermione looked at him. "I'm going to go see where Poppy is. Hermione, you're in charge until I come back."

"Yes, sir," she answered as he exited the room. Turning back to Harry, she said firmly, "He loves her, he just doesn't know it yet."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact he jumped in front of a killing curse for her. What greater love does one have than to sacrifice yourself so that the other person might live?"

Harry couldn't think of a response, so they sat together in silence, until a little first year Hufflepuff knocked on the door. Hermione stood and answered it. "Yes?"

"Professor Sprout wants to know how the battle went. Did we win?"

"Yes, dear, we won."

"Thank-you, Professor Granger," the child answered, as she turned and left, skipping down the hall. Suddenly, Poppy was in the room with them.

"Yes, Professor Granger- I know. However, mediwitches have clearance to apparate wherever they need to. Harry, has she woken up at all?"

"No, not at all. What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea. I'll have to run some tests and see. Please, go somewhere else while I do so."

As Harry and Hermione exited the Infirmary, they ran into Dobby.

"Harry Potter, Professor Granger, come with me, come with me!"

"What is it Dobby?"

"You shall see, sir, you shall see." Turning, he ran down the stairs. Shrugging, they followed him to see what all the fuss was about. Passing Albus on their way out the front doors, Harry said, "We've been told to follow Dobby."

Albus gave them a weird look, before excusing himself from Minerva and following them out the doors. Not about to be left alone, she too followed them onto the recently deserted battlefield. All that was left were the bodies of the fallen, waiting for their families to claim them. Dobby ran up to Xiomara's body, and shouted, "See?"

Harry ran up to them, and knelt down to look at his flying instructor's lifeless body. Or was it? Taking a closer look, Harry was stunned to see her chest rise and fall. "Albus! Minerva! Look, she's breathing!"

"Albus, how can this be? I saw her take an Avada to the chest. She was dead!"

"Of course! The spell Petunia uttered. I knew I'd heard it somewhere before! It is one of the great healing spells."

"So, she didn't kill Voldemort, she healed him?" Harry asked.

"That's how it appears. Great Merlin, that Severus, and Sibyll, and the rest are alive as well!"

"Harry and I will check on Severus, will you and Minerva check on the others?" Before Albus could answer her, Hermione was dragging Harry to where the prone form of Severus Snape lay. They were quite relieved to see the rhythmic moving of his chest. Turning him so that he was on his back, Hermione gently shook him awake.

"Miss Granger, did you die as well?"

"No, Severus, you're alive!"

"How can that be? I know the killing curse struck me."

"Aunt Petunia did it, sir. She stopped Voldemort, healed him is more like. Hagrid always said there wasn't enough human left in him. The house-elves were the first to notice that something so wonderful was happening. We'd best get you to the infirmary, though. Poppy will love to be able to study this!"

"Harry, love, should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"When we get to the infirmary, 'Mione."

"Tell me what?" Severus asked again, as Hermione conjured up a stretcher, and Harry levitated him onto it.

"In due time, sir. In due time," Harry answered as they followed Albus and Minerva, who had the rest of the re-awakened with them. Including Severus, there had only been eighteen casualties, but now- now there were only living, breathing people where there'd once been death.

This trip to the infirmary was uneventful. Once in the door, however, the look Poppy gave them was unforgettable.

"I thought we'd lost them."

"So did we, Poppy, so did we. But it was Petunia who saved them. Nearest I can figure, she used all her energy to these eighteen."

"That should have killed her! Really, Albus, do you think that she'll be able to pull through?"

"It's going to be a waiting games, Poppy. Now, do you have beds for these eighteen? We should observe them, at least for the first 24 hours."

Drawing the curtain that surrounded Petunia's bed closed, she led Albus to a row of beds. "Leave them here. What kind of observations would you like me to do?"

"The normal ones? Great Merlin, you know I'm no mediwizard!" Albus replied as he, Minerva, Hermione and Harry put the seventeen still sleeping people onto beds. When Albus reached Severus, he got a mutinous stare.

"I'm not lying in that bed for 24 hours, Albus. You can't make me," he said in a perfectly calm voice. "Besides that, where's Petunia? She is all right, isn't she?"

"Albus, why don't I explain. You go and prepare the victory party."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Minerva, would you be a dear and help me?" he asked on his way out the door.

"I'd be delighted, Albus." Taking the arm he held out to her, they walked down the hall together.

"Harry, go sit with her while I explain what happened." As Harry left his old Potion Master's bedside, Hermione began to speak. "After you'd fallen, Petunia used one of the great healing spells. It destroyed Voldemort, and brought you back to life, along with the others."

"She did it wandless," Harry's voice said, floating over from the next bed.

"One moment, Severus," Hermione said, as she walked around his bed and peered into the other side of the room, behind the curtain. "What do you mean, 'She did it wandless.'? No one can control that much power without the focusing agent of the wand!"

"After Severus took the Avada, she turned to face Voldemort, and her wand dropped from her hand. I picked it up when I took her here."

Hermione shook her head, and came back to Severus's side of the room. "Anyway, after she uttered the spell, she collapsed and no one has been able to rouse her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going over there," she pointed to where Harry and Petunia were. "If you need anything, just say something."

The hours dragged by, with no change from Petunia. She lay there still as death, the only movement coming from the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Around 7 o'clock, Minerva came and got Hermione and Harry. "We're having an informal feast tonight, and a larger one once everyone gets better. Come, it is about to begin, and Albus wants both of you there."

Rising from the chairs that sat at Petunia's bedside, they followed Minerva from the infirmary.

'I died to save her, only to be brought back by her. Now, she's dying because of it.' Pushing his left sleeve up, he found that his arm was free from any blemish, as if that hated Mark had never been there.

Cautiously, he sat up, and put his feet on the floor. Standing made him weave a bit at first, but he soon regained his balance, and slipped over to her side of the room. Taking the seat that Harry had just vacated, he gazed at his saviour. She looked so small and defenceless, it was hard to believe that it was she who had defeated the Dark Lord. Unbidden, a Muggle poem his mother had once made him memorise came to his mind. "She walks in beauty, like the night/Of cloudless climes and starry skies;/And all that's best of dark and bright/Meet in her aspect and her eyes:/Thus mellow'd to that tender light/Which Heaven to gaudy day denies," he whispered to her. 'My god, I'm becoming soft in my old age,' he thought. 'Spouting poetry to someone who can't even hear it.' Going back to his side of the room, he fell into an uneasy sleep, haunted by a pair of ice blue eyes.

The days fell into an easy pattern. Harry watched over Petunia during the day, with Hermione relieving him during dinner and supper, and Severus coming during the night to sit with her for awhile. No one but Albus knew he came, and he intended to keep it that way.

Some things, however, cannot be kept under wraps forever. One night, two weeks later, as Severus sat by her side, he noticed her eyelids flutter before fully opening. Turning her head to look at him, she asked, "Are we together, then, in the afterlife?"

"No, Petunia, you're in the world of the living. You've finally come back to us."

At his words, she burst into tears. "I was supposed to die!"

"What do you mean? No one is supposed to die."

"I needed to - to gain my redemption, forgiveness for what I'd done to Harry. My penance was completed at the hands of Malfoy. Why didn't you let me die?"

"I didn't have any choice. You were expected to die, uttering the healing spell, and giving so much of your energy should have killed you. But it didn't. Obviously, you're here for another purpose, some reason that ties you to this earth. Now, I'm going to get Harry, he's been worried sick about you."

He got up and turned to leave when her voice said to him, "Wait." Turning once more to face her, he waited while she continued to speak. "Thank you for not betraying me that day at the Apothecary's shop."

Abruptly, he once more turned to face the exit, and walked out on her. She heard his voice waft back to her. "You're welcome."

A few minutes later, a very tired Harry walked into the infirmary. 'What does Severus know? Has he been keeping watch over her, like I have? Dear Merlin, what if he has? Why would he do something like that, though? Could 'Mione possibly be right?' Peering inside the curtained-off section of room, he thought she was still not with them. He watched, though, as she brought her hand up to wipe at her eyes. 'She is awake, and everything can finally get back to normal.'

"Aunt Petunia! You're awake!" he exclaimed aloud, rushing to her side. She turned her face from him. Taking one of her hands in his, he asked, "Dear God, Auntie, what's wrong?"

She turned her face back towards him, and he was shocked to see the tears pooling there in her eyes. "How can you even stand to be with me, after all that I did to you?"

"You're all I have, and I'm all you have. That is enough."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Her tears dropped from her eyes to splatter upon the pillow.

Sitting her up, Harry held his aunt until her sobs subsided. "You're coming to live with me. You can't return to your old house, it's been sold. Besides, you'll like my house. There's a beautiful garden, which I can do nothing with, not with my black thumbs! Now that you're finally awake, the real party can be held."

"Real party?"

"Yes, celebrating the fact that you defeated Voldemort."

"Only with your help. If you hadn't taken his wand, we'd all be gone."

"No, you are the real hero. Look at all the people you saved. Every single person on our side that died was revived, thanks to you. Now, I'm going to get Albus and tell him the good news. Today is a day to rejoice!"

And rejoice they did. Owls were sent throughout the land, and impromptu feasting and partying began. None was greater than the celebration at Hogwarts. Albus spared nothing. There were fireworks, a great feast, anything anyone wanted was procured. For the feast, Harry led Petunia down from the infirmary to the Great Hall. The applause when she appeared was deafening. Blushing, Petunia ducked her head and let Harry lead her to the seat of honour. When the feast was over, the people who she'd saved came up to see her.

"So, you are the one."

"The one?"

"Yes, the one that has been prophesied about since long before Voldemort came to power for the second time. Who knew that someone so seemingly fragile carries within her the strength of a lioness? Your strength will serve you well in the future, my dear, even when things seem their bleakest. Thank you for accepting your destiny." The curly-haired witch gave Petunia a light hug. As she broke away to let the others have a chance to speak to Petunia, she spoke once more. "Yes, Petunia, we are expecting great things from you. So speaks Sibyll Trelawney." She melted into the throng of students, and disappeared from Petunia's sight.

Severus waited until all had finished with their effusive thanks before approaching Petunia. "I, too, know what it's like to want to die for forgiveness. Never wish it on yourself." Turning, he walked away from her, a look of pain etched on his face.

Looking at Harry, Petunia asked, "Can I go back to my room now? I'm suddenly quite weary."

Taking her arm, Harry led her up the stairs, back to the infirmary. As Harry exited the room, her voice spoke to him. "May we go to your house tomorrow? I don't think I can stay here any longer."

"Of course we can go home. Anything you want to do is okay with me. I'll pack up our stuff in the morning, and we can leave after breakfast."

"Thank you, Harry."

The next morning was hectic. Hermione ended up helping Petunia pack her few belongings, while Harry gathered his things from Hermione's room. As the women finished packing, Minerva came into the infirmary, carrying a small package. "The staff and I started an account for you at Gringotts. It's not much, but it should leave you comfortable enough. Also, I'd like to say that anytime you want to come up to Hogwarts and learn how to use your power, you're more than welcome to do so. I would be more than willing to help, and I'm sure most of the staff is as well. Have a safe trip." Handing Petunia the package, she walked out of the room.

Petunia sat in a nearby chair and slowly opened the box. Inside was a small golden key resting on a bed of crushed velvet. Picking up the key, she found it was attached to a thin gold chain. Slipping it over her head, she closed the box, and put it in the trunk.

"Ready to go, Petunia?"

"Yes, I do believe that I am." Together, they walked down the stairs, Petunia's trunk floating lazily behind them. They took a seat at the teacher's table, with Hermione between Minerva and Harry, and Petunia between Harry and Severus. Petunia ate quickly, with her attention focused on her food, not allowing herself to be drawn into the conversations going on around her.

"Albus is asking you a question, Petunia," Severus whispered in her ear.

Sitting up a little, she turned to Albus. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you were so sure you wanted to leave right away. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you, but I want to get adjusted to this new life as soon as I can. Though it is very kind of you to offer." Turning back to Harry, she asked, "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Let me just say goodbye to Hermione, then I'll be ready."

"All right, I'll wait for you by our baggage. If you will all excuse me." She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "Thank you for all that you did for me. I'll never forget any of it." As she began to walk to the Entrance Hall, she felt someone take her arm. Looking up, she found it was Severus. "Why?"

"We started this together, we might as well finish it together."

"Then, we'll never see each other again?"

"It's not very likely. Harry and I don't run in the same circles."

"Well, then, I guess this is good-bye."

Taking one of her hands in his, he raised it to his lips, gracing it with a soft kiss. "This is where I hand you over to Harry. Good-bye, my dear." Putting her hand on Harry's arm, he strode back into the Great Hall, never once looking back.

She stared after him until the doors closed behind him. "He's a wonderful man, isn't he, Harry?"

"Yes, he is, Aunt Petunia. He's a great man. Now, let's go home."

"Home." Together, they walked out the majestic doors into a beautiful spring day.

Harry looked out the window, watching his aunt make her way to where his parents were buried. Giving a small sigh, he called to Albus through the fire.

She patted down the fresh tilled dirt around the lilies she'd just planted by the headstone. "Now you have a proper resting place," she whispered. She bowed her head, as her tears fell to water the new plants. This past month had been so hard, living at Harry's, at the house he'd built on the foundations of his parents' house. This was the third time she'd come out here, to their graves.

As she sat there, she realised that she had no idea where Vernon and Dudley had been buried. Her tears began to fall in earnest, the sobs wracking her body.

"My family, my old life, my capacity to trust, my innocence, my joy, all were taken from me by one person. How can I go on from here?" she whispered as she felt a person come up behind her. She turned her tear-streaked face to look at him.

"Woman, why weepest thou?"

She stared a long time at Albus Dumbledore, the man who'd guided her nephew in the years that had formed his current strength. 'I should have been the one to be there for Harry, but my jealousy stood in the way,' she thought, as she began to cry even harder.

He came over to her, wrapping an arm around her, helping her to stand. Leading her to the stone bench Harry has put there not long ago, he gently guided her into taking a seat. Petunia sank into his fatherly embrace, drawing strength from his presence. "Woman, why weepest thou?" he once more asked.

'Why am I crying?' she though. Unbidden, she found words tumbling from her mouth. "I cry for all that I lost."

"What did you lose?"

"Everything. I've lost everything. First it was Lily- to your school, and then to James. Now this. My family killed before my eyes. I lost the only way of life I knew and was comfortable with. I can't bring myself to trust anyone new. Harry's been trying to introduce me to people, like Arthur and Molly, but I'm so afraid they'll hurt me, or leave me. The last bit of innocence I had left towards the world faded from my mind, along with my joy. I can no longer be happy, and who can restore my joy? Can you? I want to go home, but I have no home to speak of. Love has fled my life, and left me completely alone."

"Have you forgotten all that you've gained?"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "Gained? What gain was there for me? I gained nothing, and only got what I deserved."

"So, you think Malfoy's abuse of you was deserved?"

"Of course. I made Harry's life hell, and then my life was made hell. It was a fair trade."

There was a pause before Albus spoke next. "You remind me so much of him. This might just work."

"What might just work?"

"Once more, I ask, what have you gained, Petunia?"

She thought for a moment, and then replied, "I gained a closer relationship with my nephew, I found a new home and new friends, though they are Harry's friends, really. But I'm still not happy."

"Don't worry, my dear, it will come with time. But always remember, sometimes we find out happiness in the places where we least expect it to be."

"Thank you," she softly said, as she leaned over and placed a shy kiss on his cheek. She then stood and quickly walked into the house.

Waiting a few seconds, Albus then followed suit, entering the house at Godric's Hollow. He entered the kitchen and sat at the table, accepting the cup of tea Harry offered him. After taking a sip, he gave a small sigh. "You're quite right, Harry. We need to get her out of this funk. Also, she's perfect for him, if we could only get them together."

"Leave that to me, Albus. Severus has asked me to come and give an update on how things are. I'm going over there today, and I have a plan…"

"I'm glad you've learned to be punctual, Potter," Severus growled as he opened the door to his manor.

"Yes, well, you made this sound important."

"Come in, then. Do you want any tea?"

"Earl Grey, if you have it."

They took a seat in the parlour room, and Severus gave his order of tea to a waiting house-elf. As they were waiting for the tea, Severus asked, "So, how are you holding up?"

"Surprisingly well, it's just…"

"Yes?"

"Aunt Petunia, sir. She won't tell me anything, no matter how much I pester her for some inkling of understanding of what she went through."

"How does she act at home?"

"Cold, withdrawn. She never smiles anymore. She does the work of ten people, and never complains about it. She anticipates my ever need, and has it ready. I've tried to get her to meet new people, the Weasley family has been over more times than I can count, and still no new connections. Hermione thinks she's a dear, and tries to include her when we go out to the theatre, but she always tells us to have a good time, and to tell her about it when we get back. I keep trying to show her that I love her, and that I don't blame her for Vernon's influence. Nothing registers with her."

"Harry, have you ever thought that this is her penance, and her punishment?"

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"After I'd become a spy for Albus, I tried to do my best, though it was never much. I couldn't feel, so I learned to touch, to reach out to Albus in any way I could. I told him this truth, and now I'm telling it to you. I wouldn't have had you come all this way just to fool you. And even though everything in my life all went wrong, I'll stand by my saying that she is performing her penance and her punishment. We all make mistakes, and have to pay for them. She feels that her problems are too big to just hand them over to you. She doesn't want to burden you with them."

"How can you say that with such confidence?"

"Because no one, not even Albus, knows the half of what I went through under Voldemort's control, and then later as a spy. I could never thrust that burden upon another."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Yes. Tell her you love her. Be there for her. In time, she'll open to you, a little. Be prepared to listen- don't give any blasé comments, she doesn't need that. Your aunt is a strong woman, Harry, able to resist the Dark Lord. I wish I had been as strong. You could learn a lot from her." A soft smile graced his visage. "We could all learn a lot from her."

This was the opening Harry had been waiting for. In a sing-song voice, he asked, "You like my aunt, don't you?"

Shooting him a withering look, he said, "Harry, shut up."

Heedless of the warning in Severus' voice, Harry plunged on. "You want to date her. You want to be my uncle Sevvie."

"Harry Potter, will you please shut the hell up?"

"You want to have children with her. Oh, your children would be so cute!"

"Harry James Potter, shut the fuck up! And get the hell out of my house!"

Harry stood up, and skipped out the door. As he reached the end of the drive, he turned back to look at Severus. "Remember, Severus, you're having dinner with Albus and me tonight. Where are we eating again?"

"A place called Tuscany. It's upscale, so make sure you two wear dress robes tonight. The reservations are for 7 sharp."

"Don't worry, Albus and I will be at my house when you come to get us at 6:15, Uncle Sevvie! See you then!" With a loud pop, he apparated home.

"Will he never grow up?" Severus grumbled as he turned and entered his house.

"Harry, what is it? Why are you rushing around so?"

"Listen, Aunt Petunia, when Severus comes, Albus and I went to France. He's most likely going to be angry, but not at you. Agree to go along with whatever he wants to do, I promise he won't hurt you."

Giving Harry a perplexed look, she replied, "All right, but where are you really going to be?"

"In France. Albus wants me to visit with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it. Look, I've got to go. Please, just go along with him. I love you." Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he apparated away.

'He loves me, and that is enough,' she thought.

"Albus, Harry, you're early!"

"Yes, Maggie, you see, there's been a slight change of plans."

"Oh, really? And these would be?"

"We're going to need two tables this evening. One for Harry and myself, and one for Severus and his guest. Our table needs to be able to be concealed easily, and within sight of Severus' table."

"May I ask why?"

Harry interrupted, "Albus and I are playing matchmaker between my aunt and Severus. Knowing Severus, they should be here shortly."

"Oh goody, matchmaker!" Maggie exclaimed, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have the perfect spot for them and for you to spy on them. Is there anything special you'd like for them to have with their supper?"

"How about a bottle of Merlot, a good vintage year. Just put it on my tab," Albus answered, as Maggie showed them to their table.

At 6:14, there was a knock at the front door. Wiping her hands on her apron, Petunia went to answer it. Opening the door, she found herself facing Severus. "Good evening, Severus. Can I help you?" Stepping back from the door, she motioned for him to enter the front hall.

He replied as he entered the house. "Yes, are Harry and Albus ready to go?"

"Uh, well, um, they're in France right now," she slowly answered.

"What! They knew we had dinner reservations! This is just like them!"

"Why are you so upset? You three can have dinner together any time."

"Yes, but to break these reservations will cost me fifty Galleons. Unless…yes, that's it! Run along and change into something nicer. You are coming to dinner with me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Look, I'm paying. Come to dinner with me, please?"

"Well, I would, but I don't have any better clothes than this," she said, motioning to the robes she currently wore.

"I can fix that." Pulling out his wand, he muttered something under his breath, and with a small pop, her plain grey robes were suddenly black silk. Despite the fineness of the robes, to Petunia they felt very much like widow's weeds.

"Oh," she remarked, a small note of dejection in her voice.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Well…"

"Fine, here, is this better?" Once more, he pointed his wand at her robes, changing them to a dark green velvet.

Looking down, she gave a small smile, and fingered the soft material. 'Thank you," she softly whispered. "No one's ever given me something so fine."

Holding out his hand, he said, "Come, we must go if we're to get there in time for our reservations."

She took his hand, and together they apparated to Tuscany.

"Early as usual, Severus. Who's this you brought with you? She doesn't look like Albus or Harry."

"Maggie, this is Petunia, Harry's aunt."

"Pleasure to meet you, Petunia. Wait a minute, you're not the Petunia, the one who saved us all?"

Petunia blushed, and ducked her head. Severus took the initiative and answered for her. "Yes, Maggie. This is the one who saved us all. Now, could you please show us to our table?"

"Right this way, Severus, Petunia." She led them to a secluded table, lit with a few candles. "Gretchen will be right with you."

"Good evening, I'm Gretchen, what can I get for tonight?"

Petunia gave Severus a panicked look, and once more, he took the initiative. "We'll have the filet mignon and a nice fresh salad with that."

"Very good. Any dressings?"

"French."

"Italian."

Pulling out a bottle of Merlot, Gretchen conjured up two goblets. Uncorking the bottle, she poured each a glass.

"Wait a minute. We didn't order any wine."

"Maggie said it was on the house. I'll go put your order in." She turned and left them alone.

"So, how are things with Harry?"

"He's been more than generous to me, especially after all that I did to him."

"Yes, well I heard that was more due to Vernon's influence than to you actually hating him."

She stared into her glass of wine for a moment, and then took a sip. Drawing a shaky breath, she said, "Yes, well I never really went against Vernon, either. My jealousy blinded me to how much I was turning Harry against me."

"Truly, jealousy is a great blinder of many," Severus replied, as Gretchen brought out their salads. Silence reigned as they are their salads, and then their dinner. After their dishes had been taken away, Severus spoke once more. "How are you adjusting to this new life that's been thrust upon you?"

"According to Harry, not very well. But I don't fit in anywhere. All of you have been imbued with this power from birth. I only recently acquired it, and it still feels so uncomfortable to me. Maybe it's the way I gained this power that makes me so afraid to fully accept it."

"How I wish I'd been brave that day in the Apothecary's and spirited you away. Then none of this would have happened."

"Yes, and Voldemort would still walk this planet. A sacrifice was needed, and I was chosen to be it. It is as simple, and as complicated, as that. Could we please go now? I'm getting a bit tired."

"Not a problem. Let me just square away the check." Hearing a quiet pop, he turned to the potted plants that had been close to their table only to find them gone, and in their place sat a table with two chairs. Giving a low groan of annoyance, he signalled Gretchen and paid their bill. Escorting Petunia out the door, he then apparated to Harry's house.

Standing on the threshold, they faced each other, both uncertain of how to say goodbye to each other.

"I had a lovely evening," Petunia hesitantly began.

"I as well. Your company is most engaging. Do you think I might call on you for tea tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely. I'll see you then?"

"Yes. Good evening, my dear."

"Good evening, Severus." Reaching up on her tiptoes, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. He slowly turned his head so their lips met. As they broke the gentle kiss, Petunia softly touched her lips with her fingers. Giving him a shy smile, her first in months, she slipped inside the house.

'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'tomorrow begins the start of her entering this world and all it holds. I'll get her out of her shell, and she'll be ready to take her rightful place as the heroine she is.' 


End file.
